Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by guilty until proven innocent
Summary: COMPLETE! When Draco looked at the unemployed list, a name caught his eye. Hermione Granger. She had no job... and he had just the one for her. She was going to be a nanny for his spoiled kids. This was going to be fun.
1. Past Coming Back to Haunt

**Past Coming Back To Haunt**

**Hermione Granger**

I've worked in the Ministry of Magic for five years now. I've always worked hard, never broke any rules, and still, never got a single bonus, raise, or promotion. Talk about feeling like a failure. I was a bright student at Hogwarts… and the best job I was able to get was a small secretary's position at the ministry. I brought coffee to some of my classmates, filed boring stacks of paperwork, and followed orders like a robot. I hated it with a passion, but I never lost my bright attitude or smile. And I always did the jobs with 100 effort.

But now, I lost my job. I'm still totally dumbfounded as to why. I did everything the way I was told to! I was told that I "wasn't a good match for the position." Whatever that means. At least I've got a nice apartment and a fiancé. Some things in life are more consistent than jobs.

Now I'm stuck sitting around the house eating potato chips and wondering if I'll ever find a job again.

Maybe I should make myself useful and go out and look for job openings. Perhaps I should put out my résumé and hope for the best. That's my major character flaw—I always hope for the best. A little pessimism never hurt anyone. Maybe I should try that at my next job. I was once told that my constant cheerfulness freaked people out. Hm.

----

On a cold November day about a week later, I sat at a barstool in my kitchen, sipping my soup. I played with the alphabet letters and spelled out names and random words. When an owl flew through the window, it surprised me and I dropped my spoon.

I hoped it was a job offer; I had just finished handing out some résumés. I guess maybe my accomplishments did mean something.

I eagerly snatched the letter off of the owl's talons, and read:

_Miss Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that you have lost your previous job at the Ministry. I'm sure you have the qualities that are required to care for two children, my daughters, Stella and Luna. Stella is 7 and Luna is 4._

_You would be a live-in nanny and I would pay you a generous sum of money along with bonuses for when much work is required. Please think about it and then send an owl back. I will send you more information if that is what you want. I am willing to be as flexible as you want and make any adjustments you see fit._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

I stared at the parchment in horror. Last I'd heard, Draco Malfoy was in France. Obviously he was back in the country… and he wants _me _to live in his home and care for his children. I was dumbfounded and frightened. He was always a moron. Maybe this is a trick or something. I didn't know what to think. All I knew was this was going to be a tough choice. Could I put up with one of my worst enemies just to make some fast cash?

My past was coming back to haunt me.


	2. Best One for the Job

**Best One For The Job**

**Draco Malfoy**

I was in desperate need of a nanny. I had two daughters, Luna and Stella. They didn't have a mother anymore… she was a complete jerk.

Fleur Delacour may have been a vela, but that doesn't make her a good person. Sure, we were in love, but soon things started to change.

It seems that Fleur was working her "vela magic" on more than one person. I caught her with some guy one day. The worst part was that they were in _my_ house. I mean, come on… how thick could you get? She was just as bad as Pansy Parkinson sometimes!

But all of this is beside the point. I needed someone to watch after the kids. My new fiancé hated kids… and unfortunately, I couldn't just dump my daughters off in France with their mother (for obvious reasons).

I looked at the unemployed list, and one name in particular caught my eye… Hermione Granger.

I remembered Granger well. She had serious hair. And she was always so… _cheery_. The thought of having her raise my kids was both extremely unnerving and kind of comforting at the same time. Back in school, Granger and I were mortal enemies. She didn't like me; I didn't like her, and that was okay. We came from different worlds, had different friends, and different goals in life. I was arrogant and snobbish; she was down-to-earth and friendly. When I called her a mudblood, she looked like she would cry… and I looked like I would laugh. I guess I was kind of a moron back then. I mean, that was when my father was still around, monitoring my every move, making sure I didn't come off as "Un-Malfoy-ish."

Anyway, I was utterly surprised to see that Granger had no job. Surely the brightest witch Hogwarts had ever seen was making tons of galleons and had a large home.

Apparently not.

I did my research and found out that Granger was working in the ministry. Dumpy place… why on earth would she work there? She seemed to have so much going for her back in our Hogwarts days…

Worst yet, Granger was a _secretary_.

Anyway, I thought about it and realized Granger would be the best one for the job. No way in Hell was I going to let Ginny Weasley or Seamus Finnigan near my children.

So I sent her a letter. I was expecting to get a rejected response, but surprisingly she sent this reply:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_As much as I am surprised you want_ me_ to watch after your children, I have decided to come and work for you. _

_A good time to meet and talk things over would be Friday night at 7:00 at The Three Broomsticks. Please send an owl back stating whether or not you can make it._

_Thank you again for your offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione A. Granger_

I wrote back a quick note thanking her and agreeing to her suggestion. I glanced at the clock and realized I had exactly an hour before I had to meet her…

I sighed, got dressed and wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into.


	3. Sure Looks Different

**Sure Looks Different**

**Hermione Granger**

I received Malfoy's owl an hour before seven. I cursed under my breath and quickly searched my closet for something to wear. Something that said "professional but fun." And I had zero fashion sense to pick something like that out. But I tried, really, I did.

I decided on a colourful skirt that reached just above my knees and a long sleeved blouse in pale blue. I slipped on my ballerina-like slippers that were a nice crème colour. I left my long hair hanging down and slipped on a crème coloured sweater to pull everything together.

I decided to walk to the bar because traveling by floo can really mess up one's look. I've learned this by experience. A word of advice: never travel by floo powder if you are going on a date. This results in getting soot all over your face and clothes. And your date won't really want to be seen with you. In fact, usually, your date will totally pretend to not see you and then run off with some waitress. Oh, well. I'm engaged now, so what do I care?

Anyway, I walked to The Three Broomsticks and waited for Malfoy.

He was fifteen minutes late.

Twenty minutes late…

I was beginning to think this WAS a cruel joke. Maybe he was setting me up so he could laugh at me.

I looked around the room. My eyes stopped on a man sitting at a table and looking at the door. I noticed his pale blonde hair and blue eyes. There was no way in hell that was Draco Malfoy. No way.

I sat for another minute, debating whether or not to go over to where he was sitting. I looked at my silver and glass beaded watch and back up at the man. I thought back to Hogwarts days and remembered how mad Malfoy used to make me. I questioned my decision to even accept this job. I looked at the door. How tempting it was to just get up and walk out!

_No._ The voice of reason said in the back of my mind. _You need this job. You are going to become broke if you don't take it. And besides, Malfoy's loaded—I can predict a wonderful salary! _I sighed. And I knew that was all true.

After another three minutes, I got up and went over to him. "Mal-foy?" My voice cracked as he looked up at me.

"Granger?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I sat down. I didn't know what to say. Malfoy was so different. I didn't know how to treat him. I chose to act like the employee I was about to become. "Long time no see."

"Yeah…" He said, looking me over. "So, Granger, what have you been up to?"

I sipped my butterbeer and almost spat it out. Malfoy was asking me about my past? Since when did he care? "Well, up until this week… work."

He said, "So, what is this I hear about you being a secretary?" He asked.

"Well… I was a secretary for the past five years, yes."

"What did you do for the two years before that?" He asked curiously. I knew that was coming. He was always good with numbers. He'd know that there were two years before I was a secretary. I should've lied.

"Well…" I looked at the ground uncomfortably. I had no intention of informing Malfoy of my two years of traveling and partying. It wasn't my greatest accomplishment. Besides, I honestly couldn't remember a lot of things that went on. Shocking, I know, but I figured that you're only young once and I decided to make the best of it. "I was traveling. And thinking about my life." That was a huge lie, I know, but Malfoy didn't need to know my entire life history!

"Oh." He said, his eyes moving down to my left hand. "You're engaged?" He asked, looking at the ring that was on my finger.

"Yes," I smiled. I was engaged to the most wonderful person I knew. It took me a long time to see what had been right in front of me, but now I knew I had found the One.

"Would I know your boyfriend?" He asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Yes… you would." I said slowly. "Ron Weasley…?"

He nodded and then chuckled. "It figures you two would hook up. You always liked each other during Hogwarts."

"That's not true." I said honestly. "I didn't like him more than a friend until after Hogwarts." I said and I slipped my sweater off.

"It certainly didn't look that way from an outsider's point of view." He said, obviously amused. "You two were always into each other! And Potter!" He was getting all into this conversation. I wanted out.

"Well anyway," I said, steering away from the direction this conversation was headed. I didn't want to relive Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy. I almost shuddered at the thought! "What about you? All we've discussed so far is my love life. How's yours?"

Surely the Draco Malfoy I knew would be more than happy to talk about himself.

"Well… it's a long story. Let's just say I married Fleur Delacour, and,"

I snorted. I know it's terribly impolite and unladylike, but I could just picture him and Fleur together. It was such an odd match.

He threw me a look as if to say, "Do you think that's funny?" I sipped my butterbeer and motioned for him to go on.

"Anyway," he said, still looking at me in an odd way, "I married Fleur and we had two daughters, Stella and Luna." He his train of thought derailed for a moment and then he said, "Fleur turned out to have been unfaithful." If this wasn't the Draco Malfoy who had tormented me since I was eleven I would have felt sorry for him. But I didn't feel bad for him… I secretly thought he deserved it. "So now I'm engaged to Miss Elizabeth Tanner and she hates children. That's where you come in."

I had totally forgotten the reason I was here in the first place. It felt kind of like catching up with an old friend… but Malfoy was far from that. VERY FAR from that!

"I'll provide you with a place to live and meals. All I ask of you is that you take good care of my daughters. They can require quite a bit of work sometimes… but other than that they're good kids. I'll pay you 10 galleons a week."

I was surprised at how much he was offering. I had gotten three galleons a week at the Ministry. But something he said bothered me. "What do you mean by 'they can require a lot of work'?"

He frowned. "Well." He sipped his butterbeer and looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "Luna's a doll. She's only four, and she's a really great girl. But Stella…" He sighed. "Stella's a different story. She's seven. And she is the real problem."

I didn't like the sound of this. "What, is she like, a pyromaniac or something?" So much for being professional.

"No." He glared at me. "Stella has been desperately trying to get rid of anyone I hire to be a nanny." There were others, huh? Interesting. "Stella can play pranks, and one time she…" He stopped, probably thinking better of what he was about to say. "Never mind that. Just think of the salary, Granger."

Malfoy sure knew how to hit you where it hurt.

"I think I'm going to regret this, but I'll accept." I was thinking strictly of the salary. "When should I start?"

"A week from tomorrow." He stated. "I just want you to meet them first."

A week? He was giving me a week? He must really be desperate…

"Yeah, sure, sounds great!" I faked a smile. Sucking up to the boss never hurt, especially when the boss was Malfoy. "When should I meet them?"

"Well, how's Sunday afternoon? We could meet up in Hogsmeade or something." He suggested.

I thought it over. "Sure, that should be okay. How's 4:00… where should we meet?"

"Stella and Luna love Zonko's, and they've been bugging me to take them there, so..."

"Alright." I took another sip of my drink and glanced around the room. I almost spit out my butterbeer when I saw who was sitting in a booth across the aisle…


	4. Spit Take

**Spit Take**

**Draco Malfoy**

I hated to think about it, but Hermione Granger looked _good_. Not just nice or anything, but _attractive_. I sincerely didn't recognize her at first glance. I thought she was a new waitress. A waitress that I hoped would be waiting on me. I wanted to smack myself for thinking these things. _You're ENGANGED! _That voice in my head screamed. _And she's a muggle! You hated her in school! You only need her because you're desperate! _

Speaking of Granger, I looked over at her and saw her looking behind me, with a shocked expression on. She looked like she was about to do a spit take with the sip of butter beer she just took. I turned to look what was behind me, and my eyes widened too.

Obviously Granger hadn't seen Harry Potter in a while. Otherwise, why would she look so surprised to see him?

"Is that…?" She asked, looking past me still.

"Potter? It looks like it." I told her.

I guess he felt our eyes on him, because he turned around and then it was his turn to look shocked. "Hermione?" He asked, coming over to get a better look.

"Harry?" She jumped out of her seat and gave him a hug. I rolled my eyes and drank some more butterbeer. The happy little Gryffindors were having a family reunion. Great. I wanted to puke. Sure, Granger might look attractive, but I still didn't like her.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked, breaking away from Granger. I guess he saw me roll my eyes.

"In the flesh." I drawled.

"Why are you here with Hermione?" He asked, his tone suggesting that we were married or something.

"Because we're engaged, of course." I muttered sarcastically.

"What?" He asked, grabbing Hermione's left hand. I hid my laughter as he saw the ring on her finger. His face was priceless "Are you serious?"

"No." Granger said, glaring at me for the first time that night. It was funny; she gave me that look all the time back in school, but now when she did it I felt somewhat hurt. I shook it off.

"I've hired her to be a live-in nanny to watch over my kids." I said, laughing over the look on his face. "That was priceless, Potter!" I was almost crying! "You… thought… married! Ha!"

"Couldn't you find a better job?" Potter asked her, totally ignoring my comment.

She sighed. "Unfortunately not."

I got up, throwing some gold onto the table. "Well, I'll leave the golden duo to play catch up. Later, Granger." I reached over and shook her hand.

As I stumbled out the door, I tried to figure out what was wrong with me. I was finding Granger terribly attractive.

Merlin, I must be losing my mind.

----

"Draco, darling, you're home." Ugh. I thought I could slip past her and let her think I was still out.

Let me explain something. I don't like Elizabeth Tanner. The only reason I'm even marrying her is because all of the good ones are taken.

Besides that, she's a good "people person." You need someone like that when you own large corporations, such as Malfoy Inc.

Other than that, I could care less about Elizabeth. She's head over heels for me, though. She's CRAZY about me (who wouldn't be with my dashing looks?). Kind of like how Pansy Parkinson was all throughout school. She swore she would marry me… while _I_ swore I would go crazy if she tried to get near me. I managed to escape being married to her in the end, though. I hooked her up with some revolting Hufflepuff a year younger. I was surprised to later learn that they actually got married.

As my wife-to-be flung her arms around me, I gently shoved her off and said I needed some rest. After today, I really did need rest.

Talking with Granger was odd. It was almost a friendly outing… but nothing could erase our past. I tormented her; she hated me. Now, she was my employee. Funny how things turn out.

I was nervous about her meeting Stella. My eldest daughter is a spoiled brat. I know, I know… I was the same way. She's willing to do ANYTHING to avoid getting a nanny… ANYTHING.

Last nanny we had ran away in the middle of the night. Stella put frogs in her bed… and the nanny was deathly afraid of frogs.


	5. Darling Little Angel

**Darling Little Angel**

**Hermione Granger**

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" I threw my arms around the boy who was once my best friend.

Hardly a boy, Harry had grown several inches taller than me in the past years. "Hermione! I can't believe how long it's been since we last talked!" I wondered when I last saw Harry, and I finally decided that a year after graduation was the time we said goodbye. Harry was going to live in Northern England and work fighting the dark side. You-know-who is still very much alive, but he doesn't do much anymore. No one is afraid of him, and Death eaters are pretty much a thing of the past.

We got reacquainted and he was excited about Ron and me. We exchanged addresses and promised to keep in touch now that he was back in town.

----

I woke up one day to a tapping sound at my window. I groaned and went to go get the letter.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am just writing to remind you that you are meeting my daughters and me today at 4:00 at Zonko's. They look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I muttered a curse under my breath as I stumbled out of bed. I walked over to my closet and took out a white skirt and a thick, warm, black turtleneck sweater. I tied my hair up with chopsticks, and ate a quick breakfast. I had my coffee and scone, just like every other morning. But I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to be like any other morning.

When I got to Hogsmeade, I saw Malfoy and two girls. He was holding the obviously younger one's hand. An older girl stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. The angsty-looking one, I assumed, was Stella. Her posture was not unlike Malfoy's used to be.

I almost laughed when I saw Malfoy holding a girl's hand. It was surreal. I couldn't picture him being a good father. In fact, I couldn't picture him being a father, _period_.

"Hello, Malfoy." I addressed him. He gave me a weird look.

"Hello." He said. "This is Luna," He gestured to the small child who was holding his hand. I must say that seeing Malfoy holding a little girl's hand was not something I ever thought I'd experience.

The little girl tried to hide behind her father's leg. "She's a bit shy." Malfoy informed me.

I bent down to Luna's eyelevel. "Hello, Luna." I said softly.

She looked down at the ground. "She'll warm up to you sooner or later," Malfoy said.

I stood up and looked at the other girl who was frowning and glaring at her little sister. "You must be Stella." I said, approaching her.

"You must be the mudblood." She said coldly.

I was taken aback; I couldn't believe a _child_ had said that to me! I'd gotten that insult a lot—mainly from Malfoy—but this was a _seven year-old_ girl!

"Stella…" Malfoy said dangerously. "_What_ did I _tell_ you before we got here?" He hissed.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. "Treat Miss Granger with the same respect you would any pureblooded witch. I know."

"If you know, then _do it_." Malfoy said through clenched teeth.

I looked at Stella. "Don't worry. I understand where you're coming from."

I looked over at Malfoy who looked somewhat hurt. "After all, I went to school with your father."

He cast me a glare. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Stella looked angry, so I turned back to Malfoy. "Well," he began, "We need to get going. Luna has somewhere to be."

Stella scoffed.

"It was nice meeting both of you." I offered.

Luna smiled shyly and Stella looked at the ground. She didn't answer me.

"Malfoy," I called, "Can I have a word with you?"

He hung back for a moment. "Nice kids you've got there." I said and walked away.

I was planning on not taking the job after that. But than damn little voice in the back of my head screamed _Money, money, money, money! Money!_

**Author's Note: This is in response to "Illigitime Carbonate." I don't know what I did to you to make you write all of that. I still think that maybe it was a misunderstanding. But if you were being serious, then I just want to say this. If you have a problem with me or my stories, DON'T READ THEM! That's the smartes, most logical thing to do. Next time you want to waste your time writing a huge flame like that, go on and make it into a story! Maybe then people will take you seriously and listen to you. To everyone else: Thanks for the kind words! I'll be updating several chapters a day. I began this story a long time ago and I'm rewriting it little by little. Overall, it's close to completion. Keep looking for updates!**


	6. I Failed

**I Failed**

**Draco Malfoy**

When Stella said that to Granger, I felt horrible. I mean, I was her father, and I was supposed to teach her manners. Maybe it was wrong to even _tell_ Stella that her new nanny was a muggle. No. She would've found out regardless. That child is wise beyond her years… but she still has a ton to learn.

When I had Stella, I was not grown up enough to be a father. I still despised muggle-borns, and called them mudbloods to their faces. Stella was old enough to hear me, and she imitated me. At first, I didn't see the problem, but that was because I was only twenty years old, and I was not a good father. When I had Luna, three years later, I had a major change of heart, and I tried to teach Luna right from wrong. Maybe it's too late for Stella.

After the incident, Granger owled me and said she wasn't going to accept the job. But then she listened to the voice in her head that reminded her of the ten galleons a week and she had a change of heart.

So, after some convincing, Granger decided to accept the job. She desperately needs cash, and a self-esteem boost. You see, anyone can see the unemployed witches and wizards list. For her, a former prefect and head girl, it must be terribly embarrassing to be listed with such underachievers as Ginny Weasley.

Well, Granger arrives tomorrow, and I must make sure the servants have prepared her living quarters correctly. She'll have her own kitchen, living area, bedroom, and master bath. Her current apartment is going to be put to shame when she sees what she'll get here.


	7. J'arrive

**J'arrive**

**Hermione Granger**

I packed some of my belongings, but not all of them, last night. Malfoy said I'll be getting my own bedchamber, bathroom, living area, and kitchenette, but I will eat meals with the family. I don't need furniture, since it will all be provided.

I decided to use a port key to get there, since it will be more convenient for me.

----

Malfoy Manor was always such a lovely place. The large, stone walls and fine architectural details were stunning.

I dreaded my meeting with Stella, but I decided that she was merely a child, and I wasn't going to let her intimidate me. Besides, maybe I could correct her manners… being her nanny and all.

"Hello, Granger." Malfoy drawled from the front door. "Do come in." He looked at my small suitcase. "Fredrick, take Miss Granger's bag to her living quarter."

"I can manage." I interjected. Always a feminist, I hated watching others do things for me. When Ron held doors for me, I hated it. Most women would find it polite and sweet… but me? I thought it was backwards and chauvinistic.

"Fredrick, do as I say." Malfoy said. I helplessly handed over my bag. I found myself with nothing to fiddle with in my hands. I had no security blanket… I felt so vulnerable. I chewed on a fingernail instead.

I followed Malfoy into the parlor. It was lavishly decorated, with tons of gaudy accessories. It looked so fancy that I was afraid to sit on the couch. "Have a seat, ranger."

I sat. "Elizabeth!" Malfoy called. "Come here." A lovely woman with straight brown hair walked into the room. She was tall and thin and wore a beautiful silk gown. She was just the type of person I imagined Malfoy to marry.

"This is Hermione Granger, our live-in nanny for Stella and Luna." I shook her hand.

"Does this mean we won't be sending the brats away to boarding school?" She asked. Now I understood what Malfoy meant when he said she hated children. I didn't like her too much, either.

"Yes, it does."

"Oh." She said and left the room. My first impression of her? A snotty rich person who is quite dull and close minded. Yes, exactly the person I imagined from Malfoy.

**Author's Note: Sorry these past two were so short! I'm going to upload a much longer one either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for the kind reviews!**


	8. The Girl Wants a Jacuzzi

**The Girl Wants a Jacuzzi**

**Draco Malfoy**

"Your room is this way, Granger." I said as I lead her through the corridors.

I took the heavy key in my hand and unlocked the door. As we stepped in, I heard her gasp. "It's… beautiful." She whispered.

I looked around. It isn't the nicest part of the house, but it is impressive. It has a main living area, with a couch, fireplace, and coffee table. Then, a door leads to a bedroom that had an armchair, large bed with canopy, and a balcony. There's also a large bathroom off the bedroom. In the same area as the living room, there is small kitchenette, with a refrigerator, table and chairs, and counter top. It's not practical for cooking meals, but Hermione will eat dinner with the family, anyway.

"Does it meet your standards?" I asked. Servants could alter anything if she wanted them to.

She walked around, examining everything. "Well, it would be better if it had a Jacuzzi bathtub…" She smiled.

"Fredrick!" I called.

"Oh, no, Malfoy… I wasn't serious!" She got all flustered and worked up. When Fredrick came in, she panicked. "I was kidding, Malfoy!"

"Fredrick, make this a Jacuzzi bathtub." I ordered.

Hermione looked embarrassed. Good. I didn't want her to think I actually was starting to befriend her or anything. "Thank you Fredrick."

"Malfoy… I wasn't being for real." She said after the servant had gone.

"I know. It just seemed to bother you, so I did it."

"Malfoy, you can be such an immature ten year old sometimes." She sighed. "The place is beautiful."

"Good." I said. "Oh, I almost forgot… I'm having a large party next Saturday. It will be the party that announces the wedding dates and such. It's a formal affair, so I expect you to go shopping with the girls and get them fancy garments with accessories." I handed her a pouch of gold. "Also, treat yourself to a new gown. You will be meeting many important people, and so you must look your best. If you find there is not enough money here, use what cash you have and tell me the amount so I can repay you."

She took the pouch. "Malfoy… this is too much." She shook the pouch, and coins jingled. Her eyes widened in shock. "Is this all gold?"

"Of course." I informed her.

She just shook her head. "Okay, so where are Stella and Luna's rooms?"

"Right down the hall. You need to be close to them." She nodded.

Just then, Luna walked in. She looked at me and smiled shyly. "Hello Hermione." She said quietly.

"Hello, Luna."

"Are you going to take us shopping now?" She asked.

"Yes. Go fetch your sister."

"Okay." She wandered out of the room.

"Malfoy, Luna is a sweet girl. Stella I'm not so sure about yet."

"Give her time." I said. I figured she'd warm up to Granger sooner or later.


	9. A Shopping Trip

**A Shopping Trip**

**Hermione Granger**

Let me tell you something… I'm not up to date on the latest fashions. I wear whatever is clean. Sometimes, things I think match, really just look stupid.

Shopping started out awful. Stella was so difficult! I felt like she was trying to sabotage my every move! "What about this dress?" I asked, holding up a cute black and white plaid dress.

"Ew!" Stella groaned. "That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen in my seven years of existence."

"Well, then _you_ look for something!" I retorted angrily.

"I like that." She pointed to an expensive looking gown. It was also way too large for her.

"Stella, that's a women's gown."

"I don't care. I want it." She demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked the sales person. "Does that dress come in children's sizes?"

"No." She replied.

"I WANT THAT DRESS!" Stella screamed.

"Stella!" I said firmly. "That dress doesn't come in your size!"

"I don't care!" She whined. "I want it!"

After several minutes of this, we got kicked out of the store. "I'm going to tell my daddy what you've done." Stella warned.

"Look, Stella, I can't help it if that dress isn't available in your size. Let's take a break and look for something for Luna to wear."

We went in a children's shop and Luna clung to a deep blue dress. It had gold stars all over it. "Hermione?" Luna asked meekly. "Can I get this dress?"

I looked at the price tag. There would be a ton of gold left over. "Sure, Luna." I smiled. She tried it on and looked adorable in the dress.

Stella seemed jealous, so we looked for her again. She found a black dress similar to Luna's—with a silver moon on it. I laughed at the irony… Stella means star in Italian and Luna means moon.

We bought the dresses, and Stella seemed to be nicer to me.

"I guess I should get a dress." I muttered. I hated shopping for myself.

The inspiration for my outfit came from a pair of earrings. We were in one store, and Luna held up a pair of earrings and said, "Hermione, I want to buy these for you." They were beautiful. They had red and gold charms that hung down. They looked like they came from India. I bought them for myself, and smiled at Luna's attempt at generosity. She was the total opposite from her older sister.

----

"Hermione, that's a nice dress." Stella hinted. I wouldn't have noticed it… it was hanging from the very top shelf in the store. I wondered why Stella was helping me. Was the dress really ugly and unfashionable? Was she tricking me into buying something hideous?

But I must admit; I liked the dress. Its length was so long that it went down to my ankles. It wasn't totally modest, though. It had a halter-type tie in the back, and a low neckline. Even though it was November, I thought it was perfect for the occasion.

When I tried it on, I loved the way it fit. It was loose in the right spots, and tight in the right spots. Not only was it flattering, but also, wasn't too expensive.

"I'll take it." I told the sales clerk.

After we had the dress, Stella took me to an accessories store. I still mistrusted her. I wondered if she was trying to embarrass me and make me look terrible. I bought a gold purse to match the earrings, and a gold shawl. It was thick enough to keep me warm, but it also looked great with the dress. I also bought a pair of gold high heels. "I'm going to paint your nails red." Stella announced. That made me a little uneasy.

And so, we spent almost all the money on me! Stella dragged me to a beauty store and we bought some hair-controlling formulas and some magic make-up. It all applied itself, which was good, since I had no clue how to do it. My hair usually looked frizzy and puffy—not unlike it did during school. I hoped this stuff would improve matters.

Stella seemed to be more kind in general. I left Hogsmeade feeling like Stella was a changed person.

Merlin was I wrong.


	10. Hypochondriac

**Hypochondriac **

**Hermione Granger**

"I'M BLIND!"

Yeah. That's what I woke up to. It came from Stella's room… and I knew something was wrong.

I threw on a silk robe and a pair of fuzzy slippers and ran down the hall. "Stella?" I entered her room without knocking.

She was sitting on her bed, eyes open, looking at the ceiling. "I can't see!" She wailed. "I'm blind!"

"Calm down, Stella." I said slowly. I hoped she wasn't serious. "Are you SURE you can't see anything?

"Granger—it's something I'm POSTIVE about!" She was hysterical.

"Okay, Stella. This is what I want you to do. Close your eyes. Now, count to ten—slowly."

As she closed her eyes, I left the room. I stood in her doorway and looked in. "Four… Five… Six…" She opened her eyes and looked around quickly. She was faking.

"Granger?" She asked, getting up and putting her arms in front of her in mock blindness. "Where are you?"

"Stella." I sighed. "You're not blind."

"YES I AM!" She wailed.

I decided to test her. "Then let me perform a spell on you." I took out my wand. "This might hurt… I'm going to send a tiny rabbit into your pupil to see if it can find the problem."

"What? NO!" She ran from the room, and swerved just at the right moment to avoid hitting a chair. She could totally see!

"Stella, I was kidding." I rolled my eyes. "And I think you can see."

"I'm telling you—I can't!" She was flailing her arms around and trying to find her bed.

In the middle of all this, Luna walked in. "What's going on?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"Nothing." I said. Your sister is pretending to have an illness."  
"Granger, I'm NOT pretending!"

We went back and forth like this several times. "Stella," I finally said. "You are a hypochondriac."

"A what?" She asked.

"A hypochondriac—someone who is constantly convinced that they have serious illnesses. Some do it for attention; others really have a psychological problem."

Stella started crying. "I hate you!" She screamed. "I'm going to get you fired!"

Then she ran from the room, making it obvious that she really could see.


	11. Fired?

**Fired?**

**Draco Malfoy**

Stella is a problem child—I know, don't rub it in.

Ever since birth she wanted all the attention she could get. She was the child born to be in the limelight. She was raised as the center of attention. Stella feels as though I don't pay attention to her… so she lashes out and acts up.

She's a mirror image of me as a child. My parents ignored me… I was an object who—if they pretended hard enough—would seem to disappear. So I guess we all _do_ end up like our parents. I don't really pay attention to Stella, or Luna for that matter. That's Granger's job.

Sure, it's selfish, cruel, and almost neglect, but I've got work and a romantic life to deal with. Though neither is really that interesting…

"Daddy!" I dropped my feather pen.

"What is it, Stella?" She ran into my room at an ungodly hour crying about something, for the third time this month.

"Granger… she called me a 'hippocoinrack.'"

"A _what_?" I figured it was some muggle word.

"A hypochondriac." I looked up to see a frazzled Granger standing in my doorway. A frazzled Granger wearing a ridiculously small robe.

"Now, Stella, what illness were you faking this time?" I sighed.

"I was blind." She claimed, looking at the ground.

"And what illness did you fake _last_ time?" I prompted.

"Last time I was a victim of urinary tract infection." She said.

"And did you really have that?" I asked patiently.

"No." She said, biting her lower lip. "And I wasn't really blind, either."

"Well I'm glad." I said. "But you really have to stop. The party is tomorrow evening and I can't have you acting neurotic."

"Acting _what_?" She asked.

"Never mind." I said with a sigh. "You're going to have to act like a civilized, decent human being."

"Isn't that what I am?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Ha!" Granger said from the doorway. "All you do is try to get all eyes on you, Stella!"

Stella started crying. "I want her fired. Just like the last ones."

I had, in the past, fired all the nannies Stella asked me to. But I couldn't fire Granger. She was the only one who did her job without complaint. And she put up with a lot of crap from Stella… something not many other nannies could do. Besides—I was desperate!

"I can't." I said.

"Daddy!" Stella whined. "I _said_ I wanted her fired! You always listened in the past!"

Luna came in from the hallway. "Don't fire Hermione, Daddy." She said softly. It was reassuring to see that I had at least _one_ good child. "She's the only nanny that pays attention to us."

"That's not true!" Stella argued. "Granger is a terrible nanny! She spent all the money you gave us for the party on herself!"

Granger looked horrified. "What? Stella! Don't lie!"

"Is that so?" I asked. I knew Stella was lying, but Granger was so fun to mess with.

"Malfoy," Granger began. "That's not true at all!"

"Stella, Luna—please go back to bed. I need to discuss things with Granger for a moment."

They left, and Granger walked in and sat down. "Malfoy—Stella's not being honest!"

"Granger, I always listen to my daughters."

"But you _know_ Stella lies all the time!" She was getting nervous. Did she really think I'd fire her? She knew I had no other options.

"About some things, yes. But I think she does have some honesty in her."

"Well, fine." She said. "Listen to her over me." She paused. "But Malfoy, I didn't spoil myself on that shopping trip."

"I know." I said simply.

"What?"

"I said that I know that." I told her.

"Is this a joke?"

"Yes."

"Ugh!" She let out a frustrated sound. "You and Stella are so alike!"

And with those poignant words, she started for the door. _Tell her she looks nice._ Something in my head whispered. _What?_ I thought back. _You know you think she's gorgeous. _

_SHUT UP!_ I demanded. Stupid voices.

"Well, Granger, I've got to go take some pills. For schizophrenia."

"Seems like Stella isn't the only hypochondriac in this house." She said as she waltzed out the door.


	12. Elizabeth

**Elizabeth**

**Draco Malfoy**

"Darling! The party is tonight! I'm SO excited!"

I pretended I was sleeping. Elizabeth was so irritating! I was starting to think of ways to run my company without her.

Maybe a young, innovative intern? Nah… that wouldn't work. I needed Elizabeth. She was a smart, pureblooded witch with a degree in business. I was smart, too… but she was borderline genius!

"Draco-Cakeo!" Okay… maybe not _genius_, but she could apply her skills when she wanted to. "I'm wearing the most beautiful dress you'll EVER lay eyes on!" She rambled on about hand bead work and floral print. I wasn't listening.

I was fiddling with my engagement ring. I glanced at the clock as Elizabeth was describing her shoes. It was only an hour to the party, and I guess you could say that I was nervous. After all, many important people were going to be there.

Most of all, though, I was nervous about seeing Granger. I mean, what would she look like? Stella smirked at me after the trip and told me that her nanny was going to be pretty. I didn't really care… but I'll admit I was curious.

"Daddy!" Luna ran into the room. "The party is in an hour and you aren't dressed." She scolded.

"You're right!" I smiled. "Now go get yourself and your big sister ready and I'll do the same."

"Okay." She smiled. "Hermione is going to look great, Daddy."

As my daughter left the room, I began to comb my hair and prepare my suit. I needed to look professional and important. Executives of the bank would be there… and they were becoming hesitant when I asked to withdrawal more gold for a business venture. They almost used the override and refused to give me the money in the Malfoy account. Some crap my father set up while he was still alive. He wanted to ensure the Malfoys would be rich forever… and he gave the bank the power to deny withdrawals if the amount wasn't within a certain monthly limit. Basically, I'd need to do a lot of sucking up and give a speech and a presentation. The bank executives were coming to check up on my and my business.

And then there was Elizabeth. I never introduced her to my mother, officially. She heard a lot about my "darling," but that was it. I was nervous about my mother's approval… it meant a lot to me. And the people invited were expecting a grand banquet with plenty to eat and drink. They'd want to meet Elizabeth and give us their blessings.

I could tell this night was going to give me an ulcer if I didn't stop stressing.

----

I was drinking my butterbeer and introducing Elizabeth to some of my workmates. Of course, I employed them, since I owned the whole Malfoy Inc., but they were friends nonetheless.

Then I saw Stella and Luna. They were grinning from ear to ear and wore the most adorable gowns. I introduced them to some people, and then Luna said, "Daddy, don't you want to see Hermione? She looks pretty."

"Well, of course I want to see her. Where is she?"

"I'll go get her." Stella said.

A few minutes later, Stella walked down from the stairs. Behind her, was Hermione Granger… only it looked nothing like the Granger I knew.

She was wearing a flattering red gown. That was strange. Granger always used to hide her figure in school, so I never really knew what she looked like. She always wore boring colours, too. Nothing that made her stand out, like red did. She had gold accessories, all which actually matched the outfit. That hideous ensemble Granger wore when I met at the Three Broomsticks did not match. Even the off-white skirt and black sweater she wore one day didn't go good together.

But the biggest change of all was her hair. I guess making fun of it was not an option to me anymore. Her curls were tamed …something I've never seen. I don't even think _she'd_ seen it that way before.

And Granger was wearing make-up. I've never seen her wear make-up before. But it was perfectly applied in the right places to make her naturally beauty stand out.

Wait. Did I just say Granger has natural beauty? Merlin, I definitely think I'm losing it. "Waiter!" I called. "Get me another drink."


	13. Identity Theft

**Identity Theft**

**Hermione Granger**

I must admit that I was satisfied with my appearance. The girls helped me before the party… and Stella seemed generally nice. Not like the shopping trip; no, this was a different side of her.

When the party started, everything was running smoothly. The girls were on their best behaviors, so I didn't need to watch them that closely. There was one incident, though, that Stella didn't cause…

I was standing by Malfoy, who was just done with introducing me to about ten people. Then, his mother comes up to us. Apparently, Narcissa never met Elizabeth. At the time, Elizabeth was catching up with some old friends, and was nowhere to be seen.

Narcissa went up to Malfoy and said, "She's beautiful, dear. I'm so happy for you." Then, she stepped up to me and said, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

I blinked. "Um, Mrs. Malfoy, I… uh…" I stuttered and was at a loss for words.

She looked surprised. I guess Malfoy told her about Elizabeth's poise and outgoing-ness

"I'm not Elizabeth." I said quickly.

I heard Malfoy laughing. "Mother!" He laughed. "I can't believe you," He laughed some more, "thought that was my fiancé!" He was practically in tears with laughter at that point. "That's Hermione Granger, Stella and Luna's live-in nanny." He laughed so hard I thought he was going to burst.

Inside, I felt a bit hurt. Was it that unbelievable that I was a gorgeous, rich, smart, mannered, graceful, lovely woman? I guess so.

"Oh," Narcissa said plainly. "I'm sorry, dear." She said to me. I just smiled back.

Draco took his mother to meet Elizabeth.

----

Soon after, dinner was served. I sat with Luna and Stella, since I had to help Luna with her food. She wasn't a big eater, so I had to sort of coax her every once in a while. Again, I was surprised that Stella ate her broccoli without me forcing her to.

After dinner, there was a celebration with dancing and live music. A man I didn't know asked me to dance, and I accepted. Of course, I made sure Stella and Luna didn't get into any trouble. They were dancing with each other for that song.

The man's name was Stewart, and he was nice enough, I guess, but he was nothing like Ron.

When we were done, Malfoy was heading my way. "Stewart asked you to dance?" He asked, looking like he was about to laugh.

"Yes…" I said, motioning for him to continue.

"Stewart is one of the biggest losers that work for me. He went to Hogwarts, you know. He was a year younger than us." Malfoy laughed.

"I have a fiancé, so don't expect anything to happen with Stewart and me." I said.

Malfoy just laughed some more and went back to where he was. The nerve of him!

I danced with Stella and Luna a few times, since there was no one else their age there. Over all, I had a pretty good time that evening.

----

After the party was over, I put Stella and Luna to bed. Then I went back to my room, feeling pretty tired myself. I had a letter waiting for me. It was from Ron!

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope your new job is going well, even though you have to work for Malfoy. I miss you and want to see you soon. Maybe we can meet for dinner one night. I have to go to Paris on business this evening into tomorrow night, so maybe sometime next week? I'll write you from Paris. I'm staying at the Rechworth Inn, so I'll send you a postcard._

_I love you, 'Moine._

_Ron _

After I reread the letter a few times, I realized some things didn't make sense. Ron worked for his brother's joke shop, so why would he need to go to Paris on business? And Ron was doing okay with money, but he was no Draco Malfoy. How could he afford to stay in the Rechworth Inn? I happen to know it's a very garish and fancy place. I knew something was up. I didn't like how he was lying to me… I could tell something wasn't right.

"Malfoy?" I asked when I heard him come down the hall. "Can I have tomorrow off?" I asked.

"Sure." He said simply. "I'll take the girls out."

"Okay great." I thought for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to know the address of the Rechworth Inn, would you?

"The Rechworth Inn?" He looked skeptical. "Granger, don't take this personally, but…" He stopped for a moment. "That's an extremely expensive place. Are you sure you can afford that?"

"I know I can't." I said. "And I know Ron Weasley can't either. And since he's supposedly staying there, I want to find out what's going on."

"Okay, then." He gave me the adress and bid me good night.

I fell asleep, wondering what Ron was doing at that moment…


	14. What Ron Was Doing

**What Ron Was Doing**

**Hermione Granger**

When I got to the Rechworth Inn, I was floored. This place was definitely too expensive for Ron.

I got his room number—332—from the front desk. I then walked up the three flights of stone steps to the hallway. I knocked on the door, curious as to what would await me at the other side.

Ron answered the door, wearing a robe that was wrinkled and just thrown on. His hair was sticking up in random directions, and he looked surprised. "Did I wake you?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"'Moine! What are you _doing_ here?" He hissed.

"Is that the room service?" I heard a female voice ask in the background.

My heart sank.

A beautiful, stick-thin blonde girl appeared behind Ron. She was wearing close to nothing… and she frowned when she saw me.

"Who is that?" I asked, getting angry. I knew damn well who it was. Well, I didn't know her name… but I knew what was going on. "Who the hell is that, Ron?"

Ron looked at the ground. He was so guilty that he couldn't meet my gaze. "Hermione, it's not what you think."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well I _think_ you are a liar! A scumbag! A worthless piece of…!"

"Look, 'Moine," Ron sighed. "Calm down, okay?"

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" I screamed. "I come down here to surprise you… and well, shame on me! I was the one who ended up getting the surprise… although you _did_ look a little surprised when you opened that door. Were you expecting champagne and brunch?" I asked, trying not to cry. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Let's just talk about this." He suggested.

"There's nothing left to say." I said coldly. "You work in a joke shop, Ron. You didn't need to go on any 'business trip.'"

"A joke shop?" The blonde asked from the background. I felt like tearing her hair out. "You told me you were a lawyer!"

I smirked. "It looks like I wasn't the only one being lied to." Ron looked like someone punched him. I sure wanted to. "What else did you lie about?" I asked. "Did you lie when you said you loved me? Did you lie when you gave me this ring and asked me to marry you?" I tore the ring off and threw it at his feet. I didn't want it anymore. "I don't even care what you have to say about this. You can't weasel your way out of this situation."

I turned around and walked out, ignoring Ron's pleads to come back. I ran down the steps, tears clouding my vision.

I somehow managed to get back to Malfoy manor, and by then I was hysterical.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked as I plowed him over. "What happened to you?"

"Leave me alone." I managed to say, though my words were choked and I was coughing. Tears stained my face. Eye make-up was smudged all over my cheeks. I was crying harder than I ever had in my entire life.

"Hermione…" Malfoy said softly.

I froze. With one simple name—my own—I halted my tears and anguish.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story. I just wanted to tell you all that I'm working on a new one now. I'll start posting the new one as soon as I complete this one. So watch out for a new story coming in a few weeks! Want a hint? It's another HG/DM, of course! In this one, Draco and Hermione are still in school and they make a bet with one another. It results in Draco going to a muggle summer camp that's surrounded with a murder mystery. It's hard to sum up, but I think you'll like it! P.S. Sorry this took so long! I think was having server trouble... I couldn't log on for three days.


	15. Saying Her Name

**Saying Her Name**

**Draco Malfoy**

When Granger showed up the same day she'd left, I knew something was wrong. And then, when I got a good look at her face and saw her tears and make-up… I was _positive_ something was really wrong.

I was suspicious when she asked about the Rechworth. That hotel is ridiculously expensive—for a Weasley, that is. I've stayed there loads of times… they've got pure gold toilets for crying out loud!

She came back hysterically crying, and almost unable to walk. She looked so hurt that she didn't even need to explain herself. Weasley had cheated on her. She was in such a state of hysteria that nothing I said could calm her down. I was tempted to use magic, but I knew she'd only get angry with me and I'd regret it later.

So I did what I had been waiting for the right moment to do. I said her name. It was such an easy thing to do. "Hermione." I'd never actually said that word before. I'd thought it. I'd written it. But actually said it out loud to her? Never in my life.

It took little effort, but it stopped her dead in her tracks. She stopped wailing. She stopped stifling her crying. She stopped coughing and choking.

And she looked at me. She was confused… and I didn't blame her. She wiped her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed." She muttered to the ground.

"It's okay." I offered weakly. This was one of the top five most awkward situations I've ever been in. Here I was, in my foyer with the girl I hated in school who was now an extremely attractive nanny who just happened to live in my house. Her fiancé had just been cheating on her… and she was hysterically crying. Now she was embarrassed. I was almost as overwhelmed as she was!

"Come on," I said, walking toward the stairs. "I'll walk you to your room." She followed closely behind me as I lead her up the stairs. "Do you want me to go beat him up for you?" I asked, half jokingly. If she said yes, I might consider actually doing it.

"No." She said softly. "I just don't want anything to do with him ever again." I looked down at her hands. The ring was gone.

"Did you flush it?" I asked.

"What?"

"The ring." I said. "Did you flush it?"

"Malfoy…" I was almost disappointed she didn't call me Draco. "I honestly have no idea what you're asking me!" She sounded angry, exasperated, and tired. But she wasn't wailing any more, thank god.

"You've never heard of flushing rings?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head, all while glaring at me.

"Well." I began. "_Usually_, when a spouse catches their significant other cheating on them, they flush their ring."

"I have never heard of that." She said, opening her door.

"Well, get some rest. You can have a few days off." I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. It was the first time since she got back that she looked almost happy.

"Oh, and Granger," I said, smirking. "Wash your face."

She glared at me and slammed the door in my face. I guess things haven't changed that much.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it was so short! The next few are WAY longer. Anyway, as for the overall development of this fic, I've pretty much written the finale the way I want it. But thatDOESN'T mean that this is ANYWHERE near completion! I still have a lotto write, but I'm just lettingyou know that I know how I want to end this. I hate writers who don't even think about that part of the story... and when they get tired, they just end it to satisfy readers and avoid a guilty conscience.As always, thanks for all the reviews!


	16. Healing

**Healing**

**Hermione Granger**

Obviously, I didn't get over Ron easily. It took a while… more like weeks. I was totally heartbroken when Ron cheated on me… my entire world was torn apart before my eyes.

I slept for two whole days. When I woke up, I thought Malfoy had drugged me, but there was a note next to my bed saying that Harry was coming to visit me and that Stella and Luna were being taken care of.

On the third day after the "incident," Harry and Malfoy came into my room. They weren't looking like friends, but they pretended to tolerate each other in front of me. "Hello, Hermione." Harry spoke first.

I smiled. I was tired… and _broken_.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Malfoy said next.

This was totally awkward. I didn't know whether to kick both of them out, cry, or give everyone hugs. I chose the second.

I burst into tears right in front of my only friend and my boss. They just sort of blinked at me and looked embarrassed. My body heaved up and down with sobs and I wrapped my comforter tightly around myself.

Harry came and sat on the edge of my bed. Malfoy sort of backed away like I had a disease. "Can I speak to Hermione _alone_?" Harry asked Malfoy through clinched teeth.

Malfoy nodded and left the room, throwing me one final glance before he closed the door.

Harry hugged me and let me know it was okay to cry. "What Ron did to you has no justification." He said softly. "He is no longer someone I want to associate with." He reassured me that Ron would get what he deserved eventually. Then he said he needed to get to work, but he'd visit me often and write me later. I didn't say or do much except nod and silently cry, but I was happy Harry at least came to see me.

After he left, I snuggled back down into my warm bed. I had never slept in a more comfortable bed… and I always thought it to be ironic that the bed I grew to love was inside my school-days bully and enemy.

Not more than ten minutes after Harry walked out that door, there was a soft knock. "Granger?" It was Malfoy.

"Come in." I offered weakly.

He opened the door and took a seat at the chair a few feet from my bed. "I just wanted to say," he began. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about all of this."

I was taken aback. He had _never_ showed sympathy towards me… ever. In school, I was a "filthy mudblood" and I didn't deserve his pity. I was so shocked at that one comment… but his entire speech surprised me more.

He sighed. "Granger, I know I've never really been too nice to you."

I almost snorted. "That's the understatement of the year."

He glared lightly at me, as if he was angry but holding back because of the Ron incident. "Maybe this is a bad idea." He said softly as he rose from the chair.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. Keep going." I pleaded. I wanted to know what he had to say.

"In school, I was terribly jealous of you." He blurted out quickly. "You were smarter than me in school, and you had true friends. I mean, look—one of them is still in your life and the other one came close to marrying you!"

I blinked. I had no idea he felt that way. It explained a lot about him and how he treated me as a teenager.

"But that's all in the past." He continued. "I wanted to let you know that I understand what you're going through and I'll try to be patient with you over the next few months. When I caught Fleur with that other man, it took me a while to get over it. But I did get over it, and you will too... eventually."

For some odd reason, I wanted him to stay in the room. I wanted to listen to him talk, and I wanted him to comfort me.

But mostly, I thought I was going insane from the breakup. Those things could be traumatic, you know.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, rising from his chair.

I thought about it. "Get me a strong, alcoholic drink." I decided. That was just what I needed at that moment.


	17. Thinking of Her

**Thinking of Her**

**Draco Malfoy**

After that entire speech I gave to Granger, I did some serious thinking. Well, first, I told the servants to get her a strong drink. Then I added that I needed one, too.

I didn't mean to tell her all of that. Too bad it was too late to change my direction of that conversation. Everything I said was true, but I wondered why I felt like I needed to explain my actions as a teenager to her. It didn't matter now, after all.

Back in school, she was my enemy. We hated each other and back then, it was okay. It was expected; really… my father raised me to think people like her weren't worth living. I believed this nonsense until I was 17, give or take a year.

When I turned old enough to get my dark mark, I was taken to the meeting where I'd be initiated. I came frighteningly close to leaving with the mark… but I did something kind of bad to get out of it. You see, I guess I really was an "insecure coward," something Granger called me in sixth year. At the meeting, I saw how everyone bowed down to the Dark Lord, and that wasn't something I wanted to spend my life doing. Then they told me I would need to kill a muggle to prove my loyalty before I could be initiated. They also gave me a cup of Voldermort's blood to drink. That was the last straw—there was no way I would do the things they demanded!

So, I killed one of the Deatheaters with a spell and got the hell out of there. I ran so far away that I was totally lost, but I eventually found my way back to Hogwarts.

Again with the completely pointless and irrelevant anecdotes from my teenage years!

Anyway, I was supposed to hate Hermione Granger. But something went terribly wrong. I ended up _liking _her. I had a little crush on her during our last year, but I never admitted it—not even to myself. I just thought I was being a teenage guy—lusting after every girl who was half decent-looking. And surprisingly, Granger _was_ decent-looking in school. Even though I never got a good look at her body, and her hair was all over the place, I still felt a sort of pull when I went near her. I never could explain it (or admit it), but I realize now that I _did_ hate her so much I liked her.

But at the time, I also was insanely jealous of her. She had friends—I had a posse that followed me around and wanted to be like me. She was smart—my father intimidated my teachers into passing me. She was confident with herself—I wished I could like myself like she did. She was passionate about her future—I didn't see a future for myself. She was—

Ah, you get the point.

After Hogwarts, I met Fleur, and I don't need to repeat _that_ story. And since that didn't work out, Elizabeth was my rebounder. When I saw her people skills, I knew Malfoy Inc. needed a person like her. So, I did what anyone would do—I proposed to her. Little did I know, I would soon learn that marrying her would be the biggest mistake of my life.

_Author's Note: Sorry it was so short! The next chapter REALLY makes up for it, though, I PROMISE! The next chapter is three pages long and has a lot of defiance, humor, and some… erm… _closeness_ between out characters. Look for it tomorrow!_


	18. Poster Child of Deprivation

**Poster Child of Deprivation**

**Hermione Granger**

I was lying in bed, wondering what I'd eventually do with my life. I mean really—being a nanny for Malfoy's kids wasn't exactly a steady job. They'd grow up _eventually_. Assuming of course, Stella didn't manage to get me fired before then.

Sipping my drink, I thought about what Malfoy said. Jealous of me? Why on earth was he jealous of me? The irony, though, is that Ihad beenjealous of _him_. He was rich—and I came from a lower middle-class family. He was popular—I was a book nerd suck-up. He was spontaneous—the most fun _I_ had was reading a new book. He was _bad_—I was so far from a rebel, but I yearned for a night on the town with no rules and illegal substances.

But enough about that. It doesn't matter. I never liked Malfoy for a person. I still don't. I tend to hold grudges—you wronged me once, so what's stopping you from doing it again?

Suddenly, while I was lost in my thoughts, I heard a commotion from out in the hall.

"I told you I wanted to see her!" A voice demanded angrily.

"And _I_ told _you_," Malfoy's voice replied, "that she was sleeping." Who was the "she," I wondered. Was it Stella, Luna, or Elizabeth?

"Look, Malfoy, I _need_ to talk to her!" The voice stressed.

"Just get lost, okay?" Malfoy snarled. "She's made it _extremely_ clear that she wants _nothing_ to do with you."

"Oh, please." The voice huffed. "Like you even pay attention to her! You never talk to her—except when it's to bark orders." Maybe the "she" was a maid or something. I didn't care. I liked mysteries… and soap operas; by the looks of it, this was a little of both.

"I do _to_ pay attention to her!" Malfoy whined. I still wanted to know who he was talking to. It was a muffled voice, and it was defiantly male. He seemed to be very worked up, so his voice was louder and higher than Malfoy's.

"You don't give a crap about her! I'm the only one that does! She needs to know that! She needs to hear that I'm sorry and that I love her!"

It was Ron.

"Weasley!" Malfoy exploded. My thoughts were confirmed. _I_ was the mysterious "she." "You don't care about her at all! If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on her and _baited_ her to come and see you! Why did you tell her where you were staying? It's obvious that she'd think it was odd and come find you. You _wanted_ her to catch you in the act… it was the easiest way to break it off with her."

"No." Ron said, a horrified tone in his voice. "That's not true. But I _need_ to talk to her!"

"Hermione's—"

"What did you call her?" Ron asked angrily.

"Hermione." Malfoy said coolly.

"How dare you call her that!" Ron screamed in rage. I was debating whether or not to get up and face them. I decided that they thought I couldn't hear them… and I was interested to hear what they had to say behind my back.

"It's her goddamn _name_, Weasley!" Malfoy yelled back.

"I don't care—you have no right to call her by her name when you treat her terribly!"

"How would you know how I treat her?" Malfoy asked. "For all you know, _we_ could've been having an affair behind _your_ back!"

I couldn't see Ron's face, but I'm sure he looked pretty damn mad. I heard him mutter a spell, and I heard Malfoy mutter a block.

Then the door swung open and I was face-to-face with both of them.

"Hermione!" Ron came over to my bed and threw his arms around me.

"Get off me, Ron." I mumbled weakly. "I told you I didn't want to see you again, and you didn't listen to me."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" He said, regret in his eyes. "I rethought my entire life and realized that I made a huge mistake. I need you, Hermione."

"Once a womanizer, always a womanizer." I said casually.

Malfoy smirked from the back of the room. He approved of my defiance, and I'll admit that his approval meant something to me.

"Look, Hermione, I know I've always been a little bit… um, _loose_, but I promise I'll change." He pleaded.

"You promised me a lot of things, Ron!" I said, sitting up in bed. "You promised me a happy life, a great family, a romantic wedding, a honeymoon in Hawaii! Don't you get it? You _always_ promise things you can't afford!"

"Is that what this is about?" He asked, hurt. "Money? Does the fact that Malfoy is totally loaded mean more to you than what I have to offer?"

"I didn't mean 'afford' as in 'be able to pay for', Ron. I meant it as an empty promise. You told me you'd do a lot of things for me… and they all were meaningless. It's like a crooked politician who promises a lot of things he can't really do." I explained slowly.

"So now I'm a crooked politician?" Ron asked, baffled.

"No!" I let a frustrated groan escape my body. "I was using a _simile_!"

"A _what_?" Ron asked, confused.

"Look, just forget it." I sighed. "We're too different to be together."

"But 'Moine," he reached a hand towards my face. I swatted it away. "Opposites attract."

"Only in magnets, Ron." I said dully.

He finally understood one of my intelligent references.

He stood up from his kneeling position and started for the door. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Hermione. You'll never find anyone like me ever again." He said softly.

"You're right," I said sadly. "I'll find someone better."

Ron cast me a final glance before turning and walking out the door.

"Ouch." Malfoy winced, referring to my speech.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it." I muttered.

"That he did." Malfoy agreed. "Bloody moron came to the door and Elizabeth let him in! She though it was 'sweet' that our nanny had a fiancé. I guess I better set the record straight. What the hell is she doing answering the door, anyway?" He asked, mostly to himself. "We have servants for that!"

I laughed. "And you also have a nanny. Who will be returning to work tomorrow."

"Ah, I was wondering when that position would be refilled." He smiled. "The girls missed you."

"Then I'll have to take them somewhere special!" I pondered. "What about the beach?"

"They've never been to the beach." He admitted.

"WHAT?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock. "What child doesn't have fond memories of running half naked along the shore line and eating ice cream?"

Malfoy blinked. "Well _I_ certainly don't."

"_You've_ never been to the beach, either? You're the poster child of deprivation!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "I don't see the big deal."

"It's a HUGE deal!" I said, almost standing up. "The beach is a beautiful place! The water is cool and salty, and the breeze is so refreshing!" I sighed, staring off into space and thinking of the beach.

"You sound like a poet or something." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You know what you need?" I said, a wide smile appearing on my face.

"I don't like that face you're making, Granger." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"You need to come to the beach with the girls and me!" I said happily.

"No." He announced firmly.

"Oh, come _on_, Malfoy!" I said. "I can't believe you never gone before! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"_Fine_, I'll go." He mumbled under his breath.

I smiled. "We'll get some boardwalk food, and we'll play some games, and we'll sit under a huge umbrella, and we'll collect seashells, and—"

"I get the point." He interrupted.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I said as he walked out.

"Yeah, good night."

I sat in my bed and played with my unruly curls. I couldn't believe Malfoy had never been to the beach! I guess that money sometimes can't buy even the _simplest_ of things.

**Author's Note: Here's that three-pager I promised! Thanks for all the reviews... and I wanted to let you know that the next chapter outdoes this one! It's basically a very fluffy one about the beach trip. It's FOUR WHOLE pages!Then the one after that is in Stella's point of view... and it's an interesting insight to her behavior. Well, enough blabbing. I'll be posting one tomorrow night, for sure! Thanks again!**


	19. Life's A Beach

**Life's a Beach**

**Draco Malfoy**

Yeah, so I let Granger talk me into going to the beach. And I'll admit… it wasn't as horrid as I thought it would be.

One of the first things I noticed was the _attire_. Everyone was wearing practically nothing. Since Granger didn't have "swim suits" for the girls and me, I felt out of place. Granger was wearing a little stretchy top thing that didn't cover much of anything, and a little skirt that had tropical flowers on it. Stella and Luna wore floral sundresses, so they blended in better than I did. I was wearing these "shorts" things and a shirt Granger had in her apartment. She said they were Ron's, but she didn't want them anymore.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as we walked down the boardwalk. There were so many new words that it became hard to get used to them all!

"A little." I admitted, and Stella and Luna both screamed that they were _starving_.

So, I blindly followed Granger to a booth where a woman was waiting to take our order.

"We'll have four cheeseburgers, two orders of fries, a funnel cake, a small bag of cotton candy, and four cokes." Granger said eloquently.

"What's all that stuff you ordered?" I asked, perplexed.

"It's stereotypical beach food." She replied. "You'll love it."

When the tray came out of the window a few minutes later, Stella and Luna's eyes went wide. They reached for the bag of fluffy pink and blue clouds, but Granger swatted their arms away. "That's dessert!" She scolded.

We walked over to the beach and sat down on a towel Granger brought in her bag. She handed all of us a mysterious object wrapped in silver foil. Then she gave Stella and Luna a red and white cardboard box and placed a second one between herself and me. Then she gave us all our drinks—cokes—the only thing I'd actually had before. The muggle soda was popular at Hogwarts, so I'd had several in my lifetime.

I opened my foil and looked at it. There were two pieces of bread with lettuce, cheese, and beef in between them. It didn't look that bad. Granger gave me a packet of red sauce to put on it.

Nervously, I took a bite. It was one of the best things I'd ever eaten! Luna and Stella looked delighted, and they downed their burgers in about a minute. I watched Granger take a "French Fry" out of the carton and dip it in "Ketchup" and then eat it. So, I imitated her.

"These things are good." I announced. "But why are they called 'French' fries? Did the French invent them?" I asked, stuffing another one into my mouth.

Granger laughed. "No, actually, the Belgians did."

"Then why are they called French fries?" Stella asked, as confused as I was.

Granger shrugged.

After we finished the main course, I started on some funnel cake. That was oily and sugary… and Luna _loved_ it. "Daddy?" She asked, pulling on my arm. "Can we get these every day?"

Granger laughed. "Luna, your teeth would fall _out_ if you ate that every day!"

Stella, however, was delighting herself with cotton candy. "Try this, Luna!" She said, shoving a pink clump at her sister. "It's _really_ good!"

Luna agreed, so I ripped a piece off. "Gross!" I muttered, spitting it out in the sand. "This is _too_ sweet!"

"Who would've thought Malfoy didn't have a sweet tooth?" Granger giggled.

"This is too sugary for its own good." I said, sipping soda to get the taste out of my mouth.

After we ate, Granger led us to the shore. We walked along the ocean, and I never saw Granger happier. Her long, curly hair was blowing behind her, and the ocean spray was lightly splashing her face. She bent down to pick up a seashell. It was long and curly, with speckles of pink in it.

Luna found a smooth piece of blue glass on the shoreline. "What's this?" She asked, holding it up to Granger.

"That's fairy glass." She said with a smile. "The fairies take glass that gets lost in the ocean, and they make it smooth and soft and then they put it on the shore for people to find."

I was almost amused at this story. Granger was good with children, I noticed, and she had some imagination. "Here, Hermione." Luna said, holding the glass out to Granger. "You can have this."

"Thank you." Granger smiled and pocketed the glass.

Granger looked through her bag and then pulled out a yellow disc. "Hey, Malfoy! Catch!"

She tossed the disk—a Frisbee, I later learned—in my direction.

I caught it easily, and threw it to Stella. I caught on quickly. "Hey, Hermione?" Stella asked, a confused look on her face. "Why do you and my dad always call each other by your last names?"

I gulped. Granger looked uncomfortable. "Well," I started, not sure what I would say. "We did that in school, so it's sort of a habit."

"Oh." She said, tossing the Frisbee to Luna.

"Were you friends in school?" Stella asked innocently.

"Not really." Granger said slowly, tossing the Frisbee back to me.

I threw her a glance. I felt like I should say something. I didn't know _what_, though. "Uh," I sputtered stupidly, still holding the Frisbee. "Granger and I were from opposing houses and we didn't really get along."

I knew it would raise more questions. I mentally smacked myself. "You were in Slytherin, right?" Stella asked. "So Hermione was in…" she paused, trying to remember the Hogwarts history I used to tell her before she went to bed. "Gryffindor?" She guessed with uncertainty.

"Exactly." I said to her.

"So you were _enemies_?" Luna asked bravely.

"I guess you could say that." Granger said, throwing the Frisbee to me again. I was getting tired of this.

"What else can you do here?" I asked, holding the Frisbee by my side.

"We can go to the boardwalk and play cheesy games that no one can win." Granger suggested.

"Okay!" Stella and Luna cheered simultaneously.

And so, we went down the boardwalk again and I noticed the sun was beginning to lower into the sky. As we neared the amusement park section, the sun had almost completely set. Granger fumbled through her pockets for coins. She handed a stack of quarters to Stella and Luna and pointed them in the direction of the games. They skipped off happily, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at all the prizes to be won.

I pulled a piece of gold from my pocket and headed towards an interesting looking game with balloons tacked to a wall. "Uh, Malfoy?" Granger asked slowly. "You can't hand a muggle a piece of gold!" She took the gold from me and gave me a wad of paper bills. She explained each one's value to me and then I walked to the booth.

"Try your luck at the impossible balloon challenge!" The man behind the counter said in an odd voice. Granger assured me that this was _normal_ at amusement parks… all the people had weird voices. It was a requirement or something.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, looking at the balloons.

"All you gotta do is take these here darts and toss them at these here balloons." The man explained. "And you pop them, and the prize you win remains on the board."

I placed the right amount of bills on the counter and the man scooped them up greedily. He handed me ten darts and wished me luck. I threw the first one and missed. The next five missed, too. I was wondering why this was so hard! The seventh dart missed. And the eighth, ninth, and tenth darts all missed as well. I angrily dug through my pockets and placed more money on the counter. I hated losing, and when people said something was "impossible," it made me try much harder than the average person to prove them wrong.

I repeated this process almost four times. On my third try, ninth dart, I finally struck a balloon! I won a "super large" prize—an ungodly large pink bear. I lugged the huge thing around the park, looking and feeling like an idiot.

"Wow!" Luna exclaimed when she saw me with the bear. "That's neat! All Stella won was a tiny blue rubber duck!"

Again, I got board of this whole thing, so I handed the bear to Luna and she struggled to carry it around. It was almost as large as she was!

"Where'd Granger go?" I asked Stella, who was trying to toss a ball at a bunch of glass jars.

"They must glue these damn things together!" She muttered under her breath.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" I said, playfully whacking Stella in the head.

"Sorry." She muttered, throwing another ball. "And I don't know where _Hermione_ is." She said, stressing Granger's name.

"Watch your sister." I said as I rushed off to find Granger.

I walked in the direction of the rides Granger described earlier. Some whizzed my quickly, and others calmly floated into the sky. It was the closest thing to magic in the muggle world. I read the sign that said "Ferris Wheel," and thought it looked like fun. I turned to look for my daughters, but the carnival games had vanished from sight.

I got on line and then I spotted Granger a few people in front of me. "Hey!" I scolded, running to catch up with her. "What're you doing, going on this ride?"

"I can't resist the Ferris Wheel." She sighed, looking up at it. "I used to go on all the time when I was little."

"Of course." I muttered. "I want to go on."

"Are you afraid of heights?" She asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Of course not!" I laughed. "Granger, I played Quidditch!"

She nodded.

The line moved quickly, and we were soon getting into a seat together. "Will the girls be alright alone?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." I reassured her. "They've been trying to knock down these stupid glass jars for the past half hour."

She smiled, and the ride lurched into action. It was slow-moving, but the thing sure did go _high_! Suddenly, it stopped, with us at the top. "Uh… Granger?" I asked nervously, looking at my dangling feet. "Is it _supposed_ to do that?"

"Yep." She said happily. "More people are getting on under us." She turned and looked at me. "Are you having fun?" She asked, smiling. I noticed for the first time that she had a beautiful smile. _Stop thinking like that! _A voice inside me demanded.

"Surprisingly, yes." I said slowly. "Elizabeth isn't going to be happy with me."

Granger shrugged. "I don't know what you see in her." She said boldly.

I was at a lost for words. What _did_ I see in her? Sure, she was gorgeous and she _did_ have great social skills… but she was a bit of an air headed snob. "Malfoy Inc. needs her." I said under my breath.

"So you're marrying someone you don't like just because your company _needs_ her?" Granger asked, trying to understand.

The ride was moving again. It lurched downhill, and we were almost on the ground. I wondered if that was all the ride did.

"Well, yes and no." I replied. "She's also completely gorgeous."

"I get it." Granger said, smirking. "You're marrying her for her looks!"

"Uh… would you believe me if I denied that?" I asked, noticing that I could see Stella and Luna from that height. They were still at that bottle game. Luna was still lugging around that huge pink bear.

"No." She said, amused. "But I _do_ think you're just the same person you were in school—chasing girls for their looks and nothing else."

I argued, "That's unfair, Granger." But I knew it really _was_ true. "I liked _you_ for a while; mostly because of your intelligence level."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. In a normal situation, I would've run away. But this was far from normal—I was trapped on top of a circular muggle thing.

Her mouth dropped. "Me?" She asked, eyes wide. _Another one of her greatest features… those never-ending brown eyes._ Ah! Stop it with those damn mental voices!  
"No." I said with a smirk, recovering from my slip of the mouth. "I just said that to get a reaction. This ride is awfully dull."

She slapped me on the back of the head. "You were scaring me for a minute there!"

_Yeah_, that irritating voice in my head agreed. _You were scaring _me_, too, Draco._

After the Ferris Wheel Incident—it deserves capital letters, believe me!—we found the girls and went for a final walk by the water.

For some reason (probably boredom), I scooped his palm in the ocean and threw my small handful of water at Granger. She froze. "Malfoy!" She screeched, lunging at me.

Luna laughed, and Stella smirked.

She picked up water in her hand and splashed me with it. My hair flopped over when the water hit my gel.

"Oh, that _does_ it!" I exclaimed, picking her up and throwing her gently into the waves.

"You—you---" She screeched, unable to use the word she was thinking. But I had a pretty good idea she was attempting so say something along the lines of _bastard_.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger?" I asked, smirking.

"No, but my clothes are _soaked_!" I looked at her shirt, which was sticking to her body. "And it's _cold_ out now!"

"Oh, poor you." I sympathized sarcastically. "Take my sweater." I offered her my shirt, and she hesitantly slipped it on.

If only I would've stopped looking at Granger. Maybe then I would've seen Stella's face. She had that expression she always showed when she thought of a _really_ good idea. If I would've seen her face, it would've saved me a lot of trouble later.

**Author's Note: Hurrah for FOUR pages of fluff! That was mostly pointless, but it needed to happen for plot development and such. In the next chapter, you'll get to see more of my hatred for the Weasleys as well as some things from Stella's point of view. Then the plot majorly thickens… beware for some angst! Keep those reviews a comin'! **


	20. Wise Beyond My Years

**Wise Beyond My Years**

**Stella Malfoy**

I hate Elizabeth Tanner. Period.

She's an evil _w_itch, who wants to ship my sister and me off to another part of the country. I'm not stupid… I can _see_ what she's trying to do.

Elizabeth Tanner acts stupid on purpose, in an effort to get Daddy to think she's all innocent. Once, when I was in the bathroom, I heard her talking in her room next door. I sat on the ledge of the sink and stuck my head next to the vents. I heard her laughing, and I could _hardly_ make out her words.

She was talking with a friend who was staying from out of town. Her friend was tall and slender, like Elizabeth. She had long red hair that reached her butt. She seemed very stand-offish when Daddy introduced us. He said her name was Jennifer, and I decided I didn't like that name. I never trusted her.

Anyway, as I was in the bathroom in a _very_ awkward position, I could hear what Elizabeth and her horrible friend were saying.

"…and once I get those _filthy_ and _annoying_ brats off my hands, I can _really_ put my plan into action!" Elizabeth announced.

"What's the first thing you'll do?" Her friend asked.

"Well, I intend on snooping around in Draco's files. If he catches me, I'll tell him I misplaced something. Once I find out all his bank account information, I'll gradually take money and then I'll leave him alone—in debt!"

I remember almost falling off the counter. I was shocked—I mean, I disliked Tanner from the start, but I never suspected her to be a con artist!

"And you're going to split it 40/60 with me, right?" Her friend asked casually.

"Of course, Ginny. I promised you." I also remember thinking hard about this one. She called her "Ginny…" not "Jenny."

"How are you going to get rid of the girls?" This Ginny character asked.

"Simple." Elizabeth schemed. "Boarding school. But first, I make the girls look like brats by complaining about them and pouting to Draco. I'll make him want to spend _alone_ time with me."

Ginny laughed. "Brilliant!"

I decided I wouldn't make it so easy. I kept the secret to myself—after all, I knew Daddy wouldn't believe me, anyway.

And so, I terrorized the nannies and made Tanner angrier by the day. I became what she wanted me to be—a huge brat. But Daddy never wanted to send us away. I knew he wouldn't do it.

And then he hired Hermione Granger. She was different from all the other nannies I'd ever met. She generally cared about Luna and me. I knew I couldn't let her go… so I came up with a plan.

That day at the carnival showed me a different side of my dad. He seemed happier, _freer _with Hermione. I decided then and there—with the ocean waves breaking on my bare feet— that I was going to get Hermione and my dad to fall in love.

I didn't know how, but I knew I wanted it to happen. Hermione was everything Elizabeth was not—smart, genuine, kind, and pretty. Elizabeth was a lowly liar and con artist. Given a choice, I'd rather have Hermione for a mother.

So, I decided to go all "The Parent Trap" on them. Yes, I've actually seen that movie. One of our nannies thought Disney movies would make us more "wholesome," so she forced them upon us by the dozen.

My first plan was to get them alone. I thought of the movie and decided that trapping them on a boat together would be perfect. I'd suggest we go sailing on a yacht—Daddy's got one, anyway—and then Luna and I will run off it before they notice we're gone. And when they notice, the ship will be out at sea…

----

I was in the bathroom again, combing my hair. I should've been in bed, but I knew Ginny was over. I hoped to catch them in a conversation.

I heard Ginny and Elizabeth talking, so I shut the door and got into my position on the counter. This was the second time I'd eavesdropped on those two… and it was becoming a hobby.

"Those damn brats are still here!" Ginny whined. I wanted to smack her.

"I know…" Elizabeth muttered bitterly. "But I have the _perfect_ plan."

"Do tell!" Ginny whispered loudly.

"Well. First, one of us—or someone we hire—kidnaps the brats."

I almost fell off the counter. I wanted to go protect Luna, but I knew they weren't going to do anything _now_. So I got _really_ quiet and listened with concentration.

"After that's taken care of, we'll write a ransom note for that obnoxious nanny to find." Elizabeth laughed. "And we'll demand a _ton_ of gold and let someone else pick it up for us. Once we've got that, we skip town and dump the girls off somewhere."

"So your original plan is void?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Was the reply. "It depends on how smoothly the kidnapping goes."

"When are you going to 'get' them?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Tomorrow."

That time I really _did_ fall off the counter. I hoped they didn't hear me. I waited several minutes and then ran down the hall to my room. I was so overwhelmed that I cried.

Crying is a weakness. Showing emotion in public is wrong. I repeated the things I'd heard my grandfather—when he was still alive, that is—say. I tried to calm myself down, but I was so scared. I felt more alone than I ever had before.

I couldn't tell Hermione or my Dad. They'd both think I was lying. Luna wouldn't help the situation, so I couldn't tell _her_.

I was so desperate and afraid. I started wailing loudly. Hermione ran in, just as I thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"I had a nightmare…" I lied with tears running down my face.

"It's okay now, Stella." She said calmly, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Want to tell me about it?"

I nodded and tears spilled down my face. "Luna and I were walking around the house… and…" For a more dramatic effect, I paused and sniffled. "Some bad people grabbed us and took us away."

"Do you know who they were?" She asked. I debated whether or not to tell her it was Elizabeth.

I nodded. "It was my daddy's lady friend."

She gazed sympathetically at me. "Do you dislike her?" She asked softly. I nodded. Hermione ran her fingers through my long blonde hair.

"And then," I continued. "She dragged us to a place we didn't know and left a ransom letter. And after that, I woke up."

I inwardly felt relieved. I told her what was about to happen. She would remember it tomorrow and know that it _did_ happen. "Well, get some rest. I'll bring you some warm milk."

Tears ran down my face. I couldn't rest; no, not while knowing what I did.

**Author's Note: I _told_ you the plot would thicken! Did you start to think this had no substance? Well… you were wrong! And as for the romance-factor… wait ONE more chapter, will you? Now for the personal responses to reviews… I like when other people do this, so maybe _I'll_ do it every once in a while.**

**Runaway Mental Patient: Yeah, pardon my ignorance of English culture. I'm an American, after all. Funnel cakes are basically batter dipped in hot oils and covered in powdered sugar. It's totally something you buy at boardwalks… it's greasy, it's TERRIBLE for you, and it costs only a few dollars. I don't really like them… but many people do!**

**Red-e-2party: Yep! That's _exactly _what she's about to do. You called it!**

**MarliS: Hahaha. I read that and laughed. I like it when sleep-deprived people say things, it's always amusing. **

**And, of course, thanks to everyone else who reviewed! They make me happy and want to update more! **


	21. Smooth Sailing or NOT

**Smooth Sailing… or, _Not_**

**Hermione Granger**

"I want to go on a boat!" Luna whined at breakfast.

I smiled. I remembered when I used to go sailing as a child. "We might be able to do that." I said slowly. I didn't want to make promises I couldn't keep.

"Daddy, I want to go on a boat!" Luna said brightly when her father walked in.

"Aren't you tired from the beach trip two days ago?" He asked, patting her head.

Luna considered this. "No."

Malfoy laughed. "Well, if Hermione is willing, I'll let you go out on my yacht."

Luna looked at me with her soft blue eyes… there was no way I would disagree! "Why not?" I replied.

Across the table, Stella smiled. I was glad the girls were starting to agree on activities to do. Yesterday they argued for twenty minutes over which game they wanted to play—not their usual hour.

"Daddy, aren't _you _going to come, too?" Luna asked hopefully.

"I don't know…" He frowned.

"But Hermione doesn't know how to run the yacht!" Stella added.

I almost said that I used to go sailing a lot, but the girls really seemed to want their father to come. I just nodded in agreement.

"Elizabeth is going to hate me for agreeing to spend another day with you." He said, mostly under his breath and looking at me.

Stella opened her mouth as if to say something, but she snapped it shut. She must've thought about the consequences of what she was about to say.

"We'll go around 4:30 in the afternoon." Malfoy said. "I'll have the chefs prepare us a meal, and then we'll bring it on board."

Stella and Luna beamed. "We'll wear something _fancy_!" Stella said.

"Yay!" Luna clapped her hands together. "Hermione needs to dress up, too! And so do you, Daddy."

I thought about my wardrobe. I only had that one red dress I wore to the party. I decided to take the girls shopping after breakfast. I had quite a bit of money to spare—with my new paycheck and all—so a new dress was well deserved.

"Before we go sailing, who wants to go to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Me!" Stella and Luna shouted simultaneously.

And so, about two hours later, we were walking the streets of Hogsmeade together.

"Let me pick out your dress." Stella offered. I thought back to our first shopping trip and remembered the fiasco with that gown Stella wanted. I was about to shake my head when I remembered that if not for her, I never would've seen the dress I _did_ buy. I agreed.

We wandered into a store that looked familiar. The store owner glared at us and I remembered…

_"I like that." She pointed to an expensive looking gown. It was also way too large for her. _

_"Stella, that's a women's gown."_

_"I don't care. I want it." She demanded. _

_"Excuse me?" I asked the sales person. "Does that dress come in children's sizes?" _

_"No." She replied._

_"I WANT THAT DRESS!" Stella screamed._

_"Stella!" I said firmly. "That dress doesn't come in your size!"_

_"I don't care!" She whined. "I want it!" We then got kicked out from the store._

"Uh, Stella," I said, breaking out of my flashback. "Let's go into another store."

"No." She argued sternly. "I know they kicked us out last time, but _this_ time, I know _exactly_ what you need."

I followed her down the rows and rows of dresses. "I want THAT!" She whined finally, pointing at that hauntingly beautiful dress hanging on the wall. She was joking about wanting it for herself, but she pointed at it regardless. She wanted _me_ to buy it.

I smirked at Stella as I took the dress from the wall and held it in my arms. It wasn't really a dress, now that I actually held it. It had several pieces, making it look like one, though. There was a white, off-the-shoulder blouse. A black corset covered in flowers rested over it. The circle skirt that went with the outfit was pink. It was one of the most gorgeous things I'd ever seen. I looked at the price tag and winced. I would spend all the money in my pocket.

However, when I tried it on, I couldn't resist. I needed to have it. I paid for it at the register and walked out of the store with a feeling of contentment.

Around 4:00, we got back to Malfoy manor. "What's in the bag, Granger?" Malfoy asked me.

"My new outfit for tonight." I smiled.

"Getting dressed up for me, are you Granger?" He smirked.

"Get over yourself." I retorted.

Stella giggled. "I wish I would've seen you two in school! This is entertaining!"

I bit my lip. Malfoy smirked.

"Well," I said suddenly, abruptly changing the subject, "I think we have a boat to catch!" I went to get changed quickly, and everyone else followed my example.

I stepped out from my room and saw Malfoy standing outside of Luna's room. He looked at me and tried not to look shocked. I, however, knew he was totally surprised about my choice of attire. _And he doesn't look so bad, himself_. Something in my mind thought. No! Bad! I scolded myself mentally.

We stepped onto the yacht, and the sun was going to set in roughly and hour and a half. There was a table set for four, with beautiful and expensive-looking dishes. The yacht itself was beautiful—with a top deck for dancing or lounging and a main deck with an eating space.

I went on the top deck and checked out the dance floor. The boat started to move, and I saw Malfoy coming up the stairs behind me. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Of what?" I muttered, staring at the glittering water.

"Of my fancy clothes?" He asked sarcastically. "The boat, Granger! What do you think of the _boat_?"

"I think the boat is impressive." I said, fingering the deck railing. "And you clean up pretty nicely, by the way." I added.

He raised his eyebrows. "As do you." He said approvingly.

We stared into the horizon silently. Suddenly, a yell from the distance broke the serene calm of the quiet.

"Bon voyage!" Malfoy and I snapped our heads in the opposite direction the boat was traveling. Stella and Luna were on the dock, waving handkerchiefs in the air. The gap between the deck and the yacht was growing by the second.

"Damn it, Stella!" Malfoy yelled. "What the hell did you do?"

It was hard to tell, but it looked like she was smiling. "Luna and I totally set you up for a romantic evening alone!"

I looked at Malfoy and he looked at me. We shook our heads simultaneously. What was Stella _thinking_?

"Can't you stop this thing?" I asked, desperately looking at shore.

"Not without my wand." He murmured.

"You didn't bring your _wand?_" I asked incredulously.

"I left it on my bedside table!" He mentally kicked himself. "Well, use _yours_!" He said after a pause.

I reached into my pocket. "Shit! It's gone!"

Stella held it in the air. "Looking for something?" She asked sweetly.

I sighed. "Well, at least she thinks of _everything_."

He sighed. "She's always got these crazy ideas in her head." He muttered. "Well _thank you_, daughters!" He yelled sarcastically, waving. "Have fun at home, _alone_!"

Then he looked at me. "Well, we might as well enjoy it." He mumbled, sipping his drink.

"That's not alcohol, is it?" I asked, disgusted. Spending an evening on a ship with Malfoy was insane _enough_, but drinking would only worsen things!

"Nah." He said, staring into his glass. "It's coke."

I laughed. "Malfoy's a muggle lover!" I taunted.

"Whatever you say, Granger." He rolled his eyes.

About an hour later, land was gone from sight. The sun was lowering into the sky, and we descended down the stairs to the main deck.

"I'm starving." He whined as he entered the area where the food was. "Oh," he said, eyeing the feast that appeared on the table. It had shrunken, and there were only two place settings. "How convenient!"

I sat down and he sat across from me. "Well," I said slowly. "What do you want to talk about?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Is that the best conversation starter you've got, Granger?"

"Well, _you're_ not saying anything!" I retorted.

"That's because I haven't got anything to say!" He replied smugly. I looked at my plate. I began eating as the silence returned.

After I started on my salad, I opened my mouth to speak. The silence was deafening. "Were you being honest that day on the Ferris Wheel?" I asked cautiously, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"About what?" He asked, smirking.

"You _know_ what, Malfoy!" I said a little louder than necessary. "What you said about _me._"

"Oh, _that_." He said, making a face as if he tasted something sour. "Why do you want to know?"

I couldn't believe him! "Why do you have to be so difficult!" I asked, exasperated.

"Because I can." He said with a sickening joy in his voice.

I groaned. "Come, _on_, Malfoy!"

"Fine!" He caved in. "I meant every word."

I felt sick. I mean, Malfoy _liked_ me in school? I blushed, I'm sure—it's something I tend to do more often than I like.

"What did _you_ think of _me_ in school, Granger?" He asked with a smug expression.

"The words _arrogant git_ stick out in memory." I said.

"Come on, Granger. You know you thought I was devilishly handsome."

I blushed. I _did_ think that. I always though he was incredibly good looking—no matter how horrible he treated me. I _certainly_ never admitted that to ANYONE, not even Ginny or Lavender, because I was a bit embarrassed of it.

I didn't even need to answer him; the redness in my face gave him his answer. He smirked at me. "Well, Granger. We're alone on a boat that has no intention of heading back to land anytime soon."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked nervously, knowing full well what he wanted to do.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I gulped. Then I made a dive for the bread. I stuffed it into my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk. He looked at me questioningly.

"I didn't think it was _that_ bad of an offer." He said.

I just ate more bread so I wouldn't have to answer him.

"Well, Granger. Let's talk. Stop shoving bread into your mouth."

Reluctantly, I put the roll down. "About what?" I asked, still chewing. He grimaced at me.

"About that dress of yours." He said thoughtfully. "I like it. No doubt it cost a pretty penny. It looks good on you, Granger. You know, in school, I never got a good look at you. Your body's alright, you know… you didn't have to cover it up all the time."

"Do you _enjoy_ making me blush?" I snapped, tugging at my skirt… nervous habit.

"Yes, actually." He said with a hint of pleasantness in his voice. "And your hair has greatly improved. I guess I can't make fun of it anymore. In fact, I can't make fun of _you_ at all, anymore, seeing as you've grown up quite nicely."

"Are you drunk?" I asked, growing tired of his speech. It was redundant and irritating.

"Do you want me to be?"

"No!" I said clearly.

"Damn." He eyed the wine bottle on the table. "And it looked so good, too."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you have a mental problem."

"And I think you're incredibly gorgeous when you get mad like that."

I froze. Not sure of what to say, I did the easiest thing—an insult. "Now I'm _positive_ you're drunk."

"Unless Stella spiked the coke, I'm _not_."

I giggled. I could picture Stella doing something like that. She could be such a delinquent!

"_Now_ who's the drunk one? No one laughs like that, Granger. It's just wrong."

"And no one makes speeches like that!" I retorted. "You're going to be married soon… no doubt checking other women out isn't smart."

"You're saying I was checking you out?" He asked with interest.

I sighed loudly. "Now you're annoying me." I mumbled. "I have an idea. You stand over there, and I'll stand up there." I pointed in two, totally opposite directions. "And we won't speak until this is over."

He looked thoughtful. "But _Granger_," he wined annoyingly. "Bothering you is an enjoyable _pastime_."

"Well, I don't feel like being bothered." I groaned.

I started on the main dish—salmon. It tasted like nothing in my mouth, because Malfoy's words ruined everything.

About forty minutes later, we were both done. We hardly said a word throughout the course of the meal; only a few "this tastes great"s or "it's getting cold"s.

I got up from my chair and climbed up to the top deck. I looked out into the distance and all I saw was black. There were brilliant stars in the sky, but other than that, it was almost pitch black outside. I let out a sigh and wondered what Ron was doing. I decided I didn't care. My new life was Stella and Luna. I didn't have time for Ron, anyway. Things would not have worked out, I told myself.

Suddenly, music started playing. It was a slow, waltz kind of song, but it made me jump and I turned to look behind me. Malfoy was standing in the middle of the dance floor, with strings of lights surrounding him. I glanced at him quickly and then turned back to the ocean.

"Granger?" He wined. "I'm bored."

"For god's sakes! I'm not _your_ nanny, Malfoy." I yelled to him. "You're worse than your daughters!"

"Well at least _I_ don't get crazy ideas about getting us to be romantically enthralled." He sneered, thinking of Stella. "But now that I think about it, it's not such a bad idea." He smirked.

He began to take a few steps towards me. In a normal situation, I would have frozen like a deer in headlights. But this was _not_ normal, so I ran for the stairs. I outran him for a little while, but then he was right behind me.

He grabbed my shoulders, and in one quick and unexpected movement, he spun me around and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away quickly, startled.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my cheeks burning.

"I don't know." He replied coolly. "You were there… and…" He stuttered dumbly.

"I'll pretend it never happened if you promise not to do it again." I offered.

"I can't _promise_ that I won't do it again." He said with a smirk.

"Why not?" I demanded angrily.

He shrugged. "Malfoy," I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. "I won't be the victim of one of your flings. I know how you were in school… always moving on from one woman to the next. You didn't give a damn about _feelings_."

"Besides," I added, "you've got kids and I _work_ for you, and…"

I was in the middle of a lecture when he kissed me again!

This time, I didn't pull back right away. I was caught up in it… too surprised to refuse. I pulled apart for the second time and looked at him. He leaned forward and tried to kiss me again.

"Wait," I said softly, pushing him away. "I can't do this. Malfoy, this isn't right. It isn't even _sane_. You're going to be _married_! How did you feel when you caught Fleur with that man? How do you think I felt when I caught Ron with that woman? This is wrong."

_If it's so wrong_, I thought to myself miserably, _than why did that feel so right?_

**Author's Note: Almost 6 pages? How did _that_ happen? I hope the romance wasn't too rushed… because I hate that. Let's just say that the romance isn't going to "bloom" until later chapters. Well, there are exams this week for school so updates are going to be a little slow. But this long chapter should hold you for a good few days. Thanks for the reviews! I'm looking forward to reading your reactions to this chapter!**


	22. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

**Draco Malfoy**

Stella must've spiked the coke. That's the only logical conclusion.

I'm sure you're _dying_ to know why in _God's_ name I kissed her. Yeah, God, _I'd_ like to know, too!

She was right there. She looked stunning in that outfit, and her hair looked wonderful. I stared at her the whole meal, thinking about how wrong it was to find her attractive. Yet, on the inside, all of me wanted to fall in love with her. After all, she was _perfect_… she was the kind of person I needed to marry.

I've known it since school. I knew she was the perfect person for _anyone_. Who _wouldn't_ want to marry her—she was smart, kind, loving, and gorgeous to boot. But I couldn't have her… no, I didn't deserve her. I treated her horribly… so she wasn't supposed to come back into my life.

Well, when I needed a nanny, she came back. Everything I thought about her came back to me. And I didn't like it one bit…

_I was sitting in potions. Snape was droning on and on about something, but as usual, I wasn't listening. I was looking at her. Hermione Granger. She was the one girl I liked more than anyone in school. But it was like Romeo and Juliet—we could never be together._

_"Malfoy, you'll work with Granger." Snape announced, interrupting my daydream. It took a second to register… I was working with her! _

_Hermione sighed and glared at me. She sat down next to me and started to work. I looked at her working and was amazed by her skill at working quickly. "Are you going to make yourself useful, or are you going to stare at me all day?" She snapped angrily._

_"I'd rather stare at you all day, Granger." I announced. _

_"I'm not your bloody slave, Malfoy." She retorted, mixing some herbs in a bowl._

_"But you are a mudblood, so that reason alone should make you do all the work. And you're also a girl, so that's another perfect qualification." I said with a smirk._

_She slapped me hard in the face. My pale cheeks revealed a red handprint. It stung and I hated myself for saying cruel things to her. But my classmates and family expected me to act like this. It was the only option._

My flashback ended when Granger walked away from me and sat down on a bench. She looked upset and confused.

I decided it would be best to leave her alone… so I went back downstairs and sat at the table. I picked up a croissant, but I had no interest in eating it.

I don't know how much time passed, but before I knew it, we were back at the boat docks. I went up to the top deck and saw that Granger was asleep on the bench. She looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake her. I gently picked her up and carried her off the boat.

Walking into the manor, I noticed how quiet it was. I looked at the clock… it was 2:00 am! I put Granger in her bed and then went off to my room. I passed the girls' rooms on my way, but their doors were closed and their lights were off. I was a little surprised that Stella didn't stay up and wait for us, but I didn't think much of it. I was tired and I climbed into bed next to Elizabeth. She didn't acknowledge the fact that I was even there.

----

"MALFOY!" I woke with a start Granger screamed from down the hall. "MALFOY, DAMN IT! WAKE UP!" I looked at the clock. It was 7:00 AM… the time Granger usually woke the girls.

Something was wrong. Elizabeth was asleep—I couldn't understand _how _with that noise Granger was making—but I ran out of the hall and looked for Granger.

She was sobbing heavily. "What happened?" I asked, looking at a _very_ distraught Granger. This was ten times worse than when Weasley cheated on her. She was acting like someone _died_.

"Stella… Luna…" Was all she managed to get out before she slid down the wall and sat on the ground in tears.

I looked in their rooms and noticed that they were gone. "Granger." I said impatiently. "What happened?"

She handed me a crumpled piece of parchment. It read:

_Bring 207,403 galleons to Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest in four days. If no one brings the money, the girls will be killed. _

I dropped the note and sat down next to Granger. I _almost_ started crying, too. My daughters were _stolen_ by some thieves! I couldn't believe it… and I wasn't sure what to do.

"This is all my…" Granger said with difficulty. "Fault…"

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Granger! Look at me!" I turned her shoulders so she was facing me. "This is _NOT_ your fault!" I stressed firmly.

"Yes..." She nodded in between sobs. "I shouldn't have agreed to go sailing! Then their plan would be ruined…"

"…And they wouldn't be left alone for hours?" I finished doubtfully. She nodded. "Granger, that's absurd! This isn't your fault at all! It's not even _my_ fault for once! It's the fault of the people who stole Stella and Luna. Are you getting this, Granger?"

"I still feel terrible." She admitted.

"What's going on out here?" Elizabeth finally woke up. Her hair was pulled back, and her sleep mask was pushed up onto her head. "Why are you yelling?"

"The girls were kidnapped." I said bitterly.

She blinked.

"Hey," Granger began. "You were here all day, right?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Did you see anything weird?" She asked. I noted her brilliance. It never occurred to me that there were people home at the time!

"Nope." Elizabeth said without thinking. "The girls never came back, but I didn't think anything of it. I mean, you _were_ going sailing together." She continued. "Hey, wait," she said with realization. "Did they even get on the boat?"

I gulped. "They ran off right before it set sail."

"And you and our _nanny_ were alone on it all night?" She asked with disgust.

Hermione shot a glare at her. "We forgot our wands."

"I see." Elizabeth chortled.

I noticed something at the moment. Granger acted way more like she actually cared my daughters were gone. Elizabeth looked like she just wanted her sleep.

"It doesn't matter." I reminded them. "What _does_ matter is that my daughters are missing."

"What are we going to do?" Granger asked, her concerned expression returning.

"Well, I'm going to pay the ransom, obviously." I muttered. "I don't want Stella and Luna to be _killed_."

She nodded. "I feel awful." She said as more tears flowed down her face.

By this point, Elizabeth had grown tired of the whole ordeal and went back into the bedroom.

"It'll be okay." I reassured Granger. Mostly, though, I was reassuring _myself_.

----

Four days dragged on slower than ever. For the most part, Granger stayed in her room. She was really distraught over the whole thing. She really thought she could've stopped something from happening… but I told her several times that she couldn't have stopped anything.

When the day came for the ransom money to be dropped off, I sat at a table, putting the gold pieces into the bag.

"I'm coming with you." Granger said from the doorway.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I advised as I dropped more handfuls of gold into the bag.

"Please, Malfoy." She glanced at me with her big brown eyes and I muttered a weak response.

"Fine."

And so, when the sun set the two of us used a port key to get to Hogwarts. It was an ominous, intimidating building from the forest. It was winter, so classes were in session. We snuck around quietly, trying not to be seen.

"Where do you think they'll be?" She whispered.

"I don't know." I responded quietly. "I think we should wait here."

Sure enough, in a few minutes, a voice—I couldn't tell whether it was male or female—called from the forest, "I knew you'd show up. Put the money on the ground at walk away."

I almost dropped the bag. "No, I want my daughters first." I insisted.

"I'll turn them loose when that bag hits the ground." The voice insisted. "Cooperate or I'll kill one of them."

Granger looked at me with fear. "Just do it!" She whispered.

I sighed and dropped the bag. The two of us turned and walked towards the open field. I counted my steps. One, two, three, four, five, six…

"Daddy!" I turned around to see my daughters running towards me. I hugged them and we grabbed the port key, brining us home.

"Stella, tell me who did this." I demanded as soon as we arrived in our living room.

"I… I don't remember!" She stammered. "I remember _everything_ except the kidnapping ordeal!"

"What's the last thing you did?" Granger spoke up from her seat.

"Luna and I were in the manor and then we weren't."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"By the way… how did your boat trip go?" Stella smiled evilly.

Granger blushed redder than I ever saw her.

"I guess I got my answer." Stella smirked.

"Nothing happened." I spoke up a little too quickly.

Stella narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Sure." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

I vaguely remembered Granger making another smart remark. I don't know what she said, though, because something in my head clicked. Something wasn't right. _We were in the manor and then we weren't._ That's what Stella said. This morning, though, Elizabeth told a different tale. _The girls never came back, but I didn't think anything of it. I mean, you were going sailing together._

I rose from my chair with determination. "What's wrong?" Granger asked slowly.

I didn't answer. I ran down the halls to Elizabeth's quarters.

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! Many people thought that the romance wasn't at all rushed, but there were one or two reviews that wanted things to slow down. Well, obviously, their emotions are pretty much out of control, as you saw (and will see more of). They don't suddenly love each other and fall into each other's arms now... that'll come later. **

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOLIER: This is my new thing... I'll tell you a little bit about the next chapters without completely ruining it for you. I'll try to remember to do this all the time. Anyway, chapter 23 (wow!) will be in that evil witch (aka Elizabeth Tanner)'s point of view! You'll get to see what drives her and why she's a con artist. There'll be some interesting connections that will become more important later. And yes, that question you've allbeen asking me about will be answered (The whole Ginny/Jenny thing). I'll post it Wednesday or Thursday, probably. **

Keep Reviewing! 


	23. Explanatory Plans

**Explanatory Plans**

**Elizabeth Tanner**

Money is the only important thing in life. I never had much of it… I was poor as a child. I used to pick garbage up off the streets and try to sell it. I guess you could say that even as a child, I had crazy money-making schemes within me.

I am a pureblooded witch, and I attended Beauxbatons. Draco Malfoy was someone I'd heard about—even in school. A friend once told me he was so rich that people bowed at his feet and respected him more than anyone.

I wanted to live that life. I wanted to have respect, servants, gold toilets… and I wanted it _badly_. So, I did what anyone would do: I formulated a plan to make his life mine.

I stayed in close contact with all my schoolmates. Fleur Delacour, in particular, was my best friend in school and out. During our last year of school, she became romantically involved with Mr. Malfoy.

It was the annual wizarding school ball. We were assigned a dance partner from another school. I ended up with Harry Potter—and I didn't see what was so special about him. But anyway, Fleur hit the jackpot… Draco Malfoy.

She gushed over him endlessly after the dance. She arranged to meet him once a week and things grew from there. One night stuck out in memory….

"_Eliza…" Fleur was crying when I walked into our dorm room. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on her bed._

"_I'm… I'm pregnant." She sobbed. "I'm going to have Draco's baby!"_

From that moment on, I knew what I could do to get rich fast. I would convince my delusional, hormone-crazed friend that Draco Malfoy was a monster. She would, of course, eventually dump him, and when he was depressed, I'd charm him and win his heart.

Let's just say that my plan worked out perfectly. It took a few years—and _another_ pregnancy—but I got what I wanted. I introduced Fleur to a _very_ attractive man and I knew she would fall for him. Then I sent an owl to Draco and told him that Fleur was cheating on him. He caught the pair together, and he turned to me with his thanks and sorrows.

Everyday I saw Stella and Luna and I got angry. They were reminders of Fleur and her happy-go-lucky life. I didn't want anything to do with her after her ended marriage to Draco. I especially didn't want anything to do with her children.

Ginny Weasley was my replacement best friend. Ginny had changed a lot since school, apparently, and was no longer the kind, sweet girl-next-door most remembered her as. I found out through friends that Ginny was secretly dating Blasie Zambini in school, and when he humiliated her in front of everyone, she changed for the worse. She no longer trusted anyone, and she became desperate and depressed. People with problems are _so_ easy to manipulate! I befriended her and told her about my plan to get rich.

Since Draco was friends with Blasie, she felt no remorse for Draco and wanted revenge. Also, she told me that Draco was cruel to herself, her brother, and her friends in school. Ginny had motivation to manipulate Draco Malfoy. She, of course, used to be friends with Hermione Granger, that hideous little nanny. Ginny thought twice about the plan when she heard about Granger. So, I made up a little tale about something bad Granger did and spoon fed it to Ginny. I can't remember what the story was, exactly… I lied so many times a day that it became difficult to keep track of.

Before long, Ginny hated Hermione, Draco, Fleur, Stella, _and_ Luna. When Stella failed to drive Granger out of the house, I had to formulate another plan. Ginny and I kidnapped the girls. We kept them in a cave in the Forbidden Forest for four days. We charmed their memories to forget the whole ordeal. When we got our ransom cash, we let the girls go and rushed home.

Draco didn't know about Ginny. He didn't even know that my friend that always came over was Ginny Weasley. I told him her name was Jenny Smithers, and he bought it. I don't understand _how_, because her red hair was still reminiscent of a Weasley's. She grew into a different-looking person, I guess.

I thought the ransom money would be enough. But after splitting it 60/40 with Ginny, I realized how easy this was. I wanted more. I wanted so much money that it would be disgusting. I wanted to _be_ a Malfoy.

What easier way to do it than to actually marry him? I thought about it... it was tempting. I'd be a _very_ rich and powerful lady. All the newspapers would write articles about my "Cinderella" story. I would marry someone who had been the "Most Eligible Bachelor" even _while_ he was in a relationship! And to end my scheme, I'd break it off with him and break his fragile little heart.

Money was the most important thing in my life. The more I got, the happier I was. I guess some might say it was sick and twisted, but if they felt the rush I felt when gold poured into my hands, they might understand.

----

"Elizabeth!" Draco stormed angrily into my room. I was brushing my long, silky hair. The comb I used was gold-plated and a priceless antique. It was the finest possession I'd ever owned.

"Yes, Darling?" I drawled.

"You lied to me!" I wondered what he was talking about.

I gave him a blank stare.

"You told me the girls never came back to the manor!" He yelled. "But they did! Stella _and_ Luna both remember coming here after the boat left the dock!"

"Are you sure their memories weren't tampered with?" I asked sweetly.

"They _were_ tampered with… but that's the last thing they remember." He continued. "Just answer this: did you lie to me this morning?"

"No." I said sternly. "Maybe they came back here, but I didn't see them… Jenny was here, after all. I didn't _hear_ them or anything, but that doesn't mean they weren't here. I'm sorry I made my story sound suspicious, Draco."

His expression softened. "Sorry." He kissed me quickly, and I wished he'd do it more often. He never really showed much affection towards me.

Somehow, even though I was manipulating the hell out of him, I wanted him to. Show affection towards me, that is.

**Author's Note: Thanks _again_ for all the reviews! I hoped you enjoyed this glimpse into Elizabeth's head. She really is a complete bitch, lol.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hermione's POV. We learn that she ahs a secret talent she's been keeping to herself. There'll be some more internal conflict… she can't admit that she loves Draco! Well, thanks for reading!**


	24. Fashionably Speaking

**Fashionably Speaking**

**Hermione Granger**

After the kidnapping, things went back to "status quo," I suppose. I avoided Malfoy like crazy. Whenever problems arose, I either confronted them boldly—think my speeches to Ron—or I avoided them completely.

My heart was in an awkward place. Part of me wanted to spend time with Malfoy… and the other part of it wanted to forget all of the "moments" we shared. Part of me thought that somewhere deep down, I _loved_ him. The other part of me shuddered at the thought.

"June 3rd." Draco muttered from my doorway.

"_What_?" I asked. I mean, we _were_ avoiding each other, but this was ridiculous! Only saying one or two words wasn't going to cut it. I wasn't a mind reader!

"That's the wedding date." He said with an emotionless face.

"Oh." I bit my lip and stared at the ground dumbly.

"On March 14, I'm having a formal ball to announce the date." He continued.

"Wasn't that what the last ball was for?" I asked slowly.

"I suppose… but this one is even _more_ formal and the wedding will be predominantly the topic of discussion. Business matters seemed to overrule the last affair."

I didn't meet his eyes when I nodded. I couldn't stand avoiding him like this. I wished he would laugh and talk and be himself around me again. But I realized that I never _really_ knew who he was, exactly.

"Here's some more gold. You'll need a _formal_ gown, and the girls could use new ones, too." I took the pouch and ignored the increase in my heart rate when our hands brushed together.

"Thanks." I said slowly.

I never looked up at his eyes. I was too afraid of what I would see.

----

March 14 was a week away. Taking the gold he'd given me, I took the girls out of Malfoy Manor.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade?" Stella asked hopefully.

"No." I said kindly, trying not to disappoint her. "We're going to a muggle store."

"WHY?" Stella asked with disgust.

"Because I'm not going to _buy_ us outfits… I'm going to _make_ them." I explained patiently.

"How?" Luna asked, her wide blue eyes beaming.

"With some fabric and a sewing machine." I said simply. They both gave me blank stares. I laughed. "I'll show you soon enough."

After our conversation, we arrived in a small muggle shopping center. The girls were wearing simple sundresses, so they didn't stick out too much. I thumbed through the shelves of fabrics slowly.

"I like purple." Luna hinted. I smiled. I took a deep berry-colored silk from the shelf. I then got some sunny yellow tulle and black lace.

"What's your favorite color, Stella?" I asked her.

"Um…" She didn't answer me right away. I saw her looking through the patterned silk. "Can you get this?" She held up a gorgeous green and blue floral silk.

"Sure." I took the fabric from her and found matching tulle.

For myself, I took some pink, polka-dotted silk and some dark pink satin ribbon. I wanted to look spectacular, though I wasn't entirely sure _why_. _Because you want Draco to think you're stunning. And you want him to say that to you._ A voice inside my head sung.

_That's not true_. I argued with myself.

I took the fabric and rang it all up. I'd only spent about half the gold.

I took the girls back to Malfoy Manor immediately after we bought the fabric. I had brought along the few possessions I owned when I moved into the manor. My muggle things, like my sewing machine, were kept in a large trunk in the closet. I didn't need Malfoy to walk in and ask questions. I didn't need to be constantly reminded that I was a mudblood.

The girls followed me into my "living room." I took out my sewing box and machine from the depths of my bedroom closet and set it out on the coffee table.

"That thing is barbaric looking." Stella commented. I rolled my eyes.

Sewing had always been an escape for me. In school, whenever I was stressed, I would sew. I know, "Muggle appliances don't work in Hogwarts!" I managed to get around that using magic. Throughout school, I used a sewing machine without anyone finding out. Well, Dumbledore knew, but it was _impossible_ to get anything past _him_. He let me use it, as long as I didn't tell anyone. I had to be super careful to not let anyone walk in on me sewing.

But anyway, back to sewing. In school, I made most of the clothes I wore under my robes. No one really knew that, though, because I didn't tell anyone. On days when we were allowed to dress "sans uniform", I often wore clothes I made myself. I got a load of compliments and people seemed to generally like my designs, but I still didn't share my talents with anyone.

I took out the purple silk and began to cut it into pieces. I took a measuring tape to Luna and then cut my pieces accordingly. I wasn't to keen on measuring… I mostly eyeballed my measurements and designs. I ran a piece of fabric through the machine and a nice, straight hem was created. Stella grabbed the silk from my hands and examined it.

"You know that in the wizarding world, you can do the _exact_ same thing five times _faster_, right?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, I _know_." I said. "But I hate using magic to make clothes! It's so much more fun the muggle way!"

"You sound like my grandmother." Stella rolled her eyes.

I gave her a blank face. "Narcissa Malfoy?" Stella prompted. I nodded. "Yeah, well, ever since her husband died, she's taken a liking toward muggle things. Daddy hates it… he calls her a 'muggle-loving Weasley-wannabee.'"

I burst out laughing. It was such a Malfoy thing to say!

"Grandma-ma is a fashion person." Luna said softly.

"Yeah, she does photo shoots and has her own runway projects. She doesn't design any of the clothes… but she promotes them and sells them in her chain of stores." Stella explained.

"Then where's the muggle part of this?" I asked slowly.

"She doesn't use a wizard camera… she likes black and white muggle still pictures, or something." She clarified.

I agreed. As much as the moving pictures in the wizarding world fascinated me, I preferred the look of muggle photographs. It was like that moment in time was captured; frozen, never to be returned to again. No matter what you did, that shot couldn't be redone. And you could never go back to that moment in time… the photograph was the only place you could relive it.

When the conversation stopped, I got back to my routine of measuring, cutting, pinning, and sewing. In about a half hour, I had an entire gown completed. The girls looked at me with amazement. I guess all my years of sewing paid off.

Luna tried it on and it fit her with perfection. It was a deep purple silk with yellow tulle sticking out from underneath. There was a little bit of lace around the neckline and sleeves. It was sort of medieval looking, and it was just as I'd pictured it in my head. She twirled the fabric around and raced out the door. "I'll let her wear it for a little while." I said with a smile.

"Hermione?" Stella asked slowly. "Do you think you could teach me to sew?"

I smiled. "Would your father consent to this?" I asked her, knowing he wouldn't.

"No." She frowned. "But I really want to learn!" She pouted.

"Why don't I talk to your dad about it?" I asked her. "I can be convincing if I want to be." I smirked.

"Thank you!" She hugged me and ran after her little sister. I cleaned up my supplies and went to look for the girls.

I found Luna in the hallway outside Malfoy's room. He was kneeling next to her on the ground, admiring his daughter.

"You said Granger _made_ this?" He asked her with amazement. Luna nodded. "It's gorgeous!"

I turned the corner and they all looked up at me. "I'm glad you like it."

"Even if you _did_ do it the muggle way, this is fantastic!" He exclaimed, picking up his daughter.

I couldn't hide a smile. "You know, my mother is a fashion coordinator…"

I shook my head. "It's just a hobby."

"You really _could_ make this a career, Granger." He said in a serious tone.

"I've got my career right here." I said, patting Stella on the head.

He gave me a disbelieving look. "Granger… I'm talking to my mother about you."

"Fine," I muttered hopelessly. It wasn't possible to win against him.

**Author's Note: Wow, another long chapter! I was asked _how_ much longer this would be. Well... I don't know! I know _how_ this is going to end, but I'm not sure how I'm getting there. I've written up to chapter27, but I'm still editing the last one. When I write, I think of things in blocks: begininng, random in-between stuff, and ending. I have to make this flow into the grand finale I've got up my sleeve. FINALE SPOILER: The finale is going to be in almost _every_ major character's point of view. So basically, it's the same thing, just through everyone's eyes. NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: The next chapter has some more about Narcissa and her business. It's pretty funny... and yeah. I'll stop now. Thanks for the reviews... I look forward to reading them!**


	25. Modeling, Dancing, Laughing

**Modeling, Dancing, Laughing**

**Draco Malfoy**

I knew she could sew. I pretended to be surprised when I saw the lovely gown Luna was parading around in. I knew Granger had fashion design talent… though I never understood why she never told anyone.

I remembered the graduation ball…

"_Hermione, you look stunning!" Lavender Brown squealed. Soon, Granger had a crowd of girls around her, admiring her flowing black gown. _

_Granger was Head Girl… and I was Head Boy. We had to work together a lot… and Dumbledore pretty much forced us to go to all the dances together. _

"_Where did you get that dress?" Lavender went on. I was sitting at the table next to Granger, bored with all of her conversations. _

"_Uh… I got it at… Lilly's Daisies." She stuttered._

_I looked at her dress closely. She was lying, and I wasn't sure why. Lily's Daisies was a shop my mother supplied clothes to. She never supplied that dress. I worked with her in the summers to avoid boredom, so I'd seen all of the clothing that went into most of the stores she stocked._

"_Why did you lie to them?" I asked her after they'd left._

"_About what?" She scowled at me._

"_Your dress." I said bluntly. "That dress isn't from Lily's Daisies." _

_She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "It isn't, no." She admitted._

"_Why'd you lie, then?" I asked her._

_She shrugged. "I don't have to explain myself to you." _

After that incident, I knew Granger was up to something. I came back to our shared Heads common room one night and saw her using a weird device. She ran cloth through it and ended up with a shirt. I knew she made the dress… but I didn't understand why she didn't tell them that.

I don't even know what that whole bit had to do with anything. All I knew was I was dreading the wedding. Something about Elizabeth made me uneasy… but marrying her _would_ be beneficial to Malfoy, Inc. (And well, her looks had a lot to do with the marriage.)

----

I put on my most formal outfit and checked to see if the servants were preparing everything properly. On my way back to my bedroom, I ran—quite literally—into the last person I wanted to see at that moment. "Hey, Granger… watch where you're going!"

She looked _beautiful_. I was floored. Her dress was sheer and polka-dotted with ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was in loose curls that were half up, half down... tied by the same ribbon used on her dress. "You look…" I couldn't say _beautiful_ or _gorgeous_ or any of the other adjectives that came to mind. "… lovely." I finished. _LOVELY? What's WRONG with you! _Those annoying voices in my head scolded.

She blushed. "Thanks." She admired my outfit for a moment. "You look pretty great yourself." She was saying it in a respectful way… not in a gushing "oh my god you're amazingly handsome" kind of way. Somewhere deep down, that disappointed me.

"Well, I need to get the girls ready." She said after a moment of silence.

Before I could say anything, her retreating back was all I could see.

----

"You've been holding out on me." My mother asked, eyeing Granger from across the room. She was dancing with Luna, and they were both laughing and smiling brightly.

"I already _told_ you… mum, I'm _not_ your model scout!" I whined bitterly.

"But Draco… she's _stunning_!" My mother was always on the lookout for new fashion models. I debated whether or not to tell her that the "well designed" (mother's words, not mine) dress she was wearing was Granger's own creation.

"She's your nanny, right?" My mum asked cautiously.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me how pretty she was?" My mother asked for the millionth time that evening.

Before I could open my mouth, my mother set down her china cup and scurried across the dance floor to where Granger just took a seat. I sighed, placed my cup down, and followed her.

"Hello." My mother said to Granger, extending her right arm. "It's nice to finally get a chance to meet you."

"Same here." Granger said politely, shaking my mother's hand.

"I noticed you from across the room, and I was wondering if—"

"Mother…" I warned dangerously. This was the same line she used on all of her fashion models.

She ignored me. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing some modeling jobs."

Granger blushed. "Me?" She asked with disbelief.

My mother nodded. "You're a beautiful girl… and I need someone like you for my next shoot."

"Well, I'm flattered, but I don't think I'd be fit for it." Granger mumbled doubtfully.

"You would be perfect!" My mother gushed. "I _love_ your dress, by the way. Who designed it?"

I saw Granger shift uncomfortably in her chair. She looked over at me for help.

"She made it herself." I sputtered.

My mother's eyes lit up brightly. "Are you joking?" She looked thrilled.

Granger and I shook our heads simultaneously.

"Now you have NO excuse to not at least _try_ modeling!" She burst out happily. "Tomorrow at 7:00 PM I'll have a car get you, Draco and the girls! It'll be fun!"

I gulped. Granger still looked doubtful. She didn't want to hurt my mother, though, so she agreed reluctantly.

"Great!" Mum exclaimed. "I'll take photos of you and the girls! Draco, dear, I think it's time for you to get a new portrait with the girls." She hinted.

I went back to schmoozing with the guests and drinking my tea. My mother still beamed at Granger from across the room.

"I can't believe you didn't mention that she designed her own clothes!" She scolded me. She gasped with realization. "She didn't make the _girls'_ gowns, did she?"

I nodded. My mother squealed. "I love her already! Her name is Hermione Granger, right?"

I nodded. "Good! I remembered!" It was actually an accomplishment—Narcissa Malfoy _never_ remembered the names of her fashion models.

----

Ever since I was little, my mother was a fashion coordinator. She always supplied Hogsmeade shops with clothing. She looked for fashion designers and gave them their big breaks.

As far as models went, my mother shamelessly searched for beautiful people. She would go up to random strangers and give them her card. Worst of all, though, she forced _me_ to be in many of her shoots. All throughout Hogwarts, I was called out of classes early or sent home on weekends. Most of my classmates thought I was going to death eater meetings… and I let them think that. Really, though, I was going to my mother's studio to be in photo shoots.

When my father died, my mother started to venture into the muggle world. She fell in love with the muggle version of a camera, and introduced still pictures to the wizard world. Most thought her to be too avant-garde for her own good, but since she _was_ a Malfoy, her art form was soon accepted.

"Daddy!" Luna yelled from the foyer. "Grandma-ma's here!"

I got off the couch while grumbling about fashion. Reluctantly, I got into the car with Granger, Stella, and Luna. I knew what would await me and I didn't look forward to it.

We arrived at the studio and my mother greeted us warmly. "Okay, Hermione, go into that door. Draco, go across the hall. Girls, come with me!"

We all followed her orders. "What _did_ I get myself into?" Granger whispered as we walked away from my mum.

"You have no idea." I said bluntly, a smirk forming on my face.

After about a half hour, I was done with "hair and make-up." I hated that portion of the shoot. Actually, I hated the whole thing! Then my mother made me wear a black shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Granger emerged looking _radiant_ and the girls looked like themselves. Mother hated putting too much make-up on little kids… besides, Stella and Luna were adorable to begin with.

"Okay. Hermione, I want you to sit on that stool." Granger listened. "Draco, stand behind her." I followed my order. "No. I don't like that." My mother frowned. She called for another stool. "Okay, sit on that, Draco."

Granger and I were sitting side by side. "Both of you; cross your arms and look in the opposite direction of each other." I did what she said, and Granger did also. "Adorable!" My mother squealed, pressing the button on the camera.

We took more pictures and followed more orders. She took pictures when we weren't even paying attention.

"Okay, five minute break!" She announced suddenly. Granger and I got up to get drinks.

"This is insane!" Granger breathed while she dug around for a water bottle. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Trust me; it doesn't improve the second time around." I mumbled.

"_You've_ done this before?" She asked, amazed. She headed back to the set, and I followed.

"Can't you recall all the times I was called out of school early?" I asked glumly.

"Yes…" She said slowly. "Are you kidding me?" She started hysterically laughing. "You… all those times… _modeling?_"

I couldn't help it; I laughed too. We were on our stools, back to back, cracking up. Stella smiled at us. Then a familiar, blinding flash went off. We jumped, stopped laughing, and looked over at my mother.

"Break's over." She smiled sweetly.

"Ugh." I groaned. "She's such a nutter!"

"Okay, I want Stella and Luna to each sit on a stool. Draco, stand behind them in between the stools." We got to our places and Granger went to the side of the picture. "Very cute! That's a great new family portrait right there! Now, Hermione, Take Draco's place." She took a picture. "Fabulous… that's adorable!"

And so it went on… for a _very_ long time. She took several pictures of Granger by herself… and I didn't want to admit it, but she looked _hot_.

Ahem. I didn't say that. I didn't even _think_ anything _remotely_ close to that.

What was I saying?

Oh well, it doesn't matter.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that really fluffy chapter! I know it was a bit random and a little unrealistic, but I wanted Narcissa to seem eccentric. (That becomes important later!) NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: The next chapter is in Hermione's POV. She goes to Hogsmeade with Harry, and then Narcissa comes with the photos... Hermione's emotions are at an all-time confusion level. It's a chapter filled with awkward conversations and revalations.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I think I got the most last chapter... it seemed like every minute or so, I had a new e-mail! Keep them coming! It really helps take my mind off exams...**


	26. You Can't Help Who You Love

**You Can't Help Who You Love**

**Hermione Granger**

I never thought I was pretty enough for modeling. I guess Narcissa proved me wrong, huh? She told me I was gorgeous… and she said something _else_ that disturbed me greatly. She said, "As a mother, I wish Draco would marry you, and not that horrid Elizabeth woman."

Where do these people get these crazy ideas! It must run in the family… first Stella, then her grandmother!

----

Going to Hogsmeade with Harry was a nice break from work. We walked around the shops and talked for a long time.

"How's _your_ love life, Harry?" I asked playfully when we sat down in a café for lunch. "You already know all about _mine_."

He smiled. "Nonexistent."

"Really?" I was surprised. Witch Weekly named him "Most Eligible Bachelor" for this year.

He nodded.

"Hermione!" I turned my head to see Narcissa Malfoy entering the café. "I got the pictures developed! They're _adorable_." She gushed, handing me a large envelope. "You'll have to do this again… and we'll talk about _your_ designs!"

I smiled, thanked her, and took the envelope. She ran off and left me with a very confused Harry.

"I did a modeling shoot for her a few days ago." I said slowly.

Harry started choking on his sandwich. "What?" I asked. "Am I really that ugly?"

"Stop fishing for compliments, 'Moine. Let's look at those pictures."

I opened the envelope part way. "No, wait! I want to look at them first. That way, if they're horrid, I can burn them before anyone else sees them."

"Come _on_." He whined. "I'm sure they're lovely."

I gave in and tore open the envelope. The first picture was of me and Malfoy. I didn't remember taking it. We were back to back, laughing… _oh_. "That was a candid shot." I explained.

"You mean you were laughing like that and she just came and took the picture? She didn't bark orders at you?"

"Um... no." I said reluctantly.

Harry looked at me. "You love him, don't you?" He asked softly.

"What?" I exclaimed a little bit louder than necessary. "I don't… _no_!"

"You _do_." Harry said plainly. "I can tell by that picture alone, 'Moine."

"Harry! I don't _love_ him! I don't even _like_ him!" I said defensively. "We were laughing at something he said."

"Well, what was it, then?" Harry challenged.

"I think he wanted it to be a secret." I said slowly.

"If you don'teven like him, you wouldn't care about his feelings." Harry pointed out.

"Actually, I _would_, because that's just how I am, you know." I defended. "But fine, you win. He told me that he used to get pulled out of school to go to modeling shoots."

Harry started laughing uncontrollably. "I told you it was funny." I gloated.

"But you still care for him, 'Moine. I can see it in these pictures and in your eyes. Even if it was acting… something inside you actually cares."

His words stung the air. I relaxed my features. For once, I was dumbfounded… and I had absolutely no come back. _That's because he's right._ My brain thought subconsciously.

I slid down my chair in defeat. _Love_? No, love was what I had felt with Ron. Love was the desire to marry the person you're _dating_, and love wasn't something I associated with Malfoy.

"Harry, 'love' and Malfoy should _never_ be in the same sentence!" I paused. "Unless, of course, your sentence sounds like 'I don't love Malfoy.' That's the only exception."

"'Moine, you're nervous. You babble when you're nervous."

"Babbling? Who's babbling? Certainly not me! I'm not nervous! I've got nothing to _be_ nervous about, after all. I don't _love_ Malfoy—in fact, I don't love anyone at all… at the moment, anyway. Nope, I never loved him, never will, either." I stopped, covering my mouth with my hands. I was _babbling_.

Harry chuckled. "Hermione, it's okay." He said with a smile. "You can't help who you love."

"But Harry! I don't love him! I DON'T!" I didn't realize I was standing. Everyone in the café turned to look at me. I sat down quickly. "Why are you doing this to me?" I hissed across the table.

"Doing what?" He asked incredulously.

"Toying with my emotions like this! You're making me second-guess myself! Do you _want_ me to fall in love with him or something?"

"No!" He said quickly. "Though it would be quite ironic. And I'd _love_ to see Ron's face…"

I got up from the table. "I'll see you later." I said bitterly. "I have a little girl at home who wants to learn to sew. The muggle way, mind you."

"Wait, 'Moine, you _sew_?"

I never answered him.

----

"No, Stella! Stop!" Stella was pretty much a hopeless case. "That's the _needle_! Don't touch it!"

"YEOUCH!" She wailed. Too late.

"I warned you!" I scolded.

"Okay, I get it… you _don't_ touch the needle." She said. I nodded.

"Now, this is the pedal. You step on it _lightly_ and the needle moves up and down." I slid a piece of fabric into the machine and let her try. "Whoa! Slow down!" She was going a million miles an hour! I thought about her driving a muggle car and winced.

"Better?" She asked, as her stitches slowed down.

"Perfect!" I praised. "I'll be right back. Don't hurt yourself."

I walked out of the room to give Malfoy the pictures. I'd almost forgotten about them. I threw the envelope down on his desk and raced out of the room. "I ran into your mum in Hogsmeade." I said on my way out.

"Wait, let's look at them." He said, reaching for the stack.

"Can't stay—left Stella alone… needle…"

He gave me a look but I didn't give him a chance to talk. I ran down the halls back to my room.

"Look, Hermione!" Stella held up the fabric. She managed to turn a scrap piece of cotton into a little drawstring bag.

I dropped my jaw. "How did you _do_ that?"

She shrugged. "Next I want to make clothes!"

"You're well on your way." I admitted. She went from a disaster to a seamstress! "I have a proposition for you." I said slowly. "The wedding is in two months, roughly." She made a face, which I ignored. "If we work together, I think you can make your dress yourself."

She smiled widely. "Really?"

I nodded. "We'll pick out fabric tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She leapt up from the ground and hugged me.

I smiled, and walked out of the room. I wondered what Luna was doing. "Granger?" I looked at the doorway. "What _are_ you doing?" I gulped when I saw the angry look on Malfoy's face.

**Author's Note: Uh oh. Sorry for the cliffhanger… but it's important! Thanks for all of your reviews… I love it when my mailbox is so full! **

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: The next chapter is in Draco's POV. He FINALLY admits that he loves Hermione! I can't make things _too_ perfect, though, so there will be a lot of emotional and internal struggles. I'll post it really soon, promise!**

**YOUR REVIEWS ANSWERED:  
Stressed Out: As much as I like the business problem where Hermione helps idea, I can't really fit it in anywhere. I was originally thinking to have that more towards the beginning, but I decided not to include it. Besides, people already comment that this sounds like a movie called Au Pair, so when I looked it up, I decided not to have any obvious similarities! The summary I read said that she's his intern and nanny and she solves a business problem and wins his heart. I'm not going to do that!**

**Sayaku-chan: Thanks for getting what I was trying to put across! I wanted her to sound like an eccentric! And about your last part; you got what you wanted, I hope!**

**BlondestBrunette: I didn't post this anywhere else, and I'm not plagiarizing, so I'm not sure where you read this. Maybe you read something similar…?**

**GinnyBeth: That made me laugh! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Noise: Well, I didn't really include a business side of her. You can interpret that question however you want.**

**Invisible2u: Aw, thanks! That's one of the best compliments a writer can get.**

**And to everyone else who said they loved it: THANKS! **


	27. Burning Desires

**Burning Desires**

**Draco Malfoy**

"Granger… let's have a little conversation in my office, shall we?"

Truthfully, I needed an excuse to be mean to her. I looked at those pictures… and I didn't want to think about the ideas running through my head.

When she sat down, I noticed her nervousness. When Granger is nervous, she either babbles, or she gets deathly quiet. Sitting in the chair across from me, I felt the pressure of the silence in the room.

"What were you teaching Stella to do?" I asked harshly.

She bit her lip, and I felt miserable to see her afraid of me. "I was teaching her how to sew."

"The muggle way, I presume."

"Yes," she mumbled weakly. "Malfoy, she _enjoys_ this! She really seems happy!"

"My daughter," I said, "will not be educated in muggle things. You're a muggle, so you can do whatever you please, but don't drag my daughters into it."

"But, Malfoy… Stella has a _talent_." She argued.

"I don't care if she's the next Giselle—she's not allowed _near_ that sewing thing!" I retorted.

She looked crestfallen. "Stella's going to go back to hating me again."

"She doesn't hate you, Granger." I said slowly. "Trust me… if she did, you'd be gone by now."

"You really fire nannies that Stella dislikes?" She asked with wide eyes.

"My daughters mean more to me than anyone." I said simply. "What they say goes."

"What if Stella 'says' that she wants to keep sewing?" Granger asked boldly.

"Okay, so not _everything_ they say goes. They're witches… they need to prepare for Hogwarts. I can't have them become muggles." I explained.

She scowled at me. "Fine. No more sewing."

"I knew you'd see it my way." I reveled. "Now," I said, reaching for the stack of photos, "about those pictures…"

She blushed. "What about them?"

"You _did_ see them, right?" I asked her slowly.

She nodded. I pushed the candid shot of us forward onto her side of the desk. She looked embarrassed.

"Please destroy that." She whined. "It's gotten me into quite a bit of trouble."

"Oh, really?" I asked with interest.

She winced. "I opened the envelope after your mum gave it to me and Harry was with me… and…." She stopped mid-sentence.

"And…?" I prompted.

"And Harry said that…" She managed to spit out with difficulty. "…It was a nice photo."

"Nice try." I said sarcastically. "What did Potter say?"

She shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "Trust me. It's highly disturbing and you wouldn't agree anyway."

"Stop beating around the damn bush, Granger!" I muttered with annoyance. "You can't start to say something and then just _stop_!"

"I _can_ if I think about it and then decide it's a bad idea to mention it!" She defended.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, fine. But I can see in your expression that it'll drive you nuts, whatever it is. You also look like you'll feel guilty if you don't share…" I knew it would make her talk.

"Harry said that he thought I was in love with you." She sputtered quickly.

I wasn't prepared for _that_. "Well," I began coolly. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't realize it at first, but I found myself standing on my chair and the entire restaurant heard me argue and yell that I 'DON'T love Malfoy!'" She said slowly. I smirked.

"Interesting." I understood why she didn't want to tell me. _I_ wouldn't have told anyone if that happened to me! "But I don't think we should destroy this picture." I said, glancing at it. "It's a really nice picture of the two of us, actually."

She nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's too nice." She whispered.

----

The wedding date hung over me like a dense, suffocating fog. June 3rd. It was exactly a month away. I was feeling apprehensive… but I knew that marrying Elizabeth would help the girls. They needed a traditional family. They needed to be able to tell their friends that they had a "step mother."

Another marriage factor was the stupid bank. They didn't want to give me money… they wanted people with "stable" families to give extra gold to. Elizabeth was also a brilliant business mind (most of the time), and she would do wonders for the company.

I opened my desk drawer and took out a letter. It was a painful document to read. It was from Fleur, after I caught her and broke off our marriage. She told me that I would never get over her… that I would live in a depressed state for the rest of my "pathetic" life. I guess for a time I believed her. I wanted to marry Elizabeth—who was her best friend in school—and be able to say, "Guess what Fleur, you were wrong!"

I put the letter back and immediately saw a portrait of Granger in my desk. Ah, yes, Granger. She was pretty much the number one reason I was getting married to Elizabeth. I know, I know; it makes no sense. I wanted to put her in the back of my mind… I wanted to completely forget whatever it was I felt for her. What _did _I feel for her, anyway? She was beautiful, I couldn't doubt that. But whenever I saw her or talked to her, my stomach felt _different_. It didn't make any sense at all. I wanted to ignore it, much like I ignored the picture of her.

The picture was of her leaning against a wall, looking away from the camera. She didn't notice that I took it from the pile of pictures… and I wasn't quite sure _why_ I'd felt like I needed to keep it. I kept it in the back of my drawer and I didn't look at it very often. I just liked knowing it was there.

Suddenly, I knew I needed to leave all my "feelings" for Granger behind. I took the picture and tore it in half. I ignored the lurch in my stomach as the picture ripped in two. I kept ripping it in pieces and then I threw them into the fireplace.

I watched the flames engulf the torn picture. _There. She's out of your mind and heart._ My head said with satisfaction. Looking at the burning picture, though, I couldn't help but doubt that.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that chapter was a little on the short side… but it was needed, I'm sure you saw that. **

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: The next chapter is my personal favorite. Hermione does something unthinkable… well, she _almost_ does. I can't really give too much away… but trust me, this is a good chapter! **

**REVIEWS:**

**Dracochick: Yeah, I kind of _do_ hate the Weasleys, lol. I don't know why, but I usually write Ron as being corrupt and evil. In the books, Ron annoys the _hell_ out of me… but his brothers/sister/parents are okay. I love the twins… but they're such amazing characters that I pretty much never write about them. **


	28. I Just Don't Know What to Make of You

**I Just Don't Know What to Make of You**

**Hermione Granger**

Stella was angry that Malfoy wouldn't allow the sewing lessons to continue. She looked like she was going to cry when I told her. I told her that I would make her gown for her, though, and maybe one day in the future, her father would have a change of heart. (Yeah, right.)

Heart. I'd been thinking a lot about hearts lately. My heart ached whenever Malfoy insulted me. My heart jumped whenever he made eye contact with me. I didn't get it… I didn't even want it.

Why was I feeling different around Malfoy lately? He was doing something to me... to my heart. I thought about what Harry said. _You love him, don't you?_ It was absurd. Ridiculous. Crazy. It was… was… _wrong_. Love wasn't something I associated with Malfoy. For god's sakes—we weren't even on first name basis!

I went into my nightstand drawer. I pulled out a leather photo album and leafed through it. I stopped on the picture of Malfoy taken at the photo shoot. He was sitting on that stool, looking directly into the camera. It was a haunting picture… his grey-blue eyes looked so intense. He didn't have much emotion in his face… his blank expression was alluring.

I slammed the book closed angrily. I shouldn't think like that. I didn't need to get any ideas in my head. Malfoy didn't _love_ me. He didn't even _tolerate_ me! I wasn't going to get to marry him. I wasn't going to get to kiss him again.

To be honest, though, I wasn't sure why that meant anything to me. I wasn't supposed to care that he was getting married to someone else in a week. I wasn't supposed to fell anything towards him other than dislike. I wasn't supposed to want to be alone with him on a cruise ship. I wasn't supposed to even _think_ about these things.

I thought about what Harry said. _You can't help who you love_. I didn't love Malfoy… did I? _Yes, you dolt. Just admit it. Once you do that, you can get over him._ My subconscious mind said.

"I love him." I said out loud. "I love Draco Malfoy." The words rolled off my tongue effortlessly.

I thought about this feeling. It was so sudden and unexpected! I mean, no one falls in love over night! When did I start to feel something towards him, anyway? I guessed it was just overall being near him for so many hours of the day. I guess I fell in love with him a long time ago… but I wouldn't admit it.

And I still couldn't. Admit it, I mean. I couldn't tell him how I felt or anything! He was about to be married… in a week! And so, I knew I needed to come up with a plan to rid myself of him.

----

"_What_?" He asked me, jumping out of his chair. "Granger, no! I can't let you do this!"

I looked down, trying not to cry. There was no other choice. "I have to quit, Malfoy. I need to pursue my fashion career." I lied miserably.

"Granger, you're lying." He said plainly. "I can see right through you, you know. You walk around with your heart on your sleeve."

"Malfoy, look;" I began. "It doesn't matter my reasoning… I need to quit this job." My heart hurt when I said it. I would miss Stella and Luna so much.

"The girls will miss you too much! Stella actually likes you… _loves_ you, maybe. I can't let you leave, Granger." He pleaded.

"I can't stay. It's not good for me." Oops. That wasn't a wise thing to say.

He looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, not holding back the tears this time. "I just… just… can't stay here any longer!"

I ran from the room, leaving a baffled Malfoy behind me.

----

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I ran blindly out of the manor. I wondered if Malfoy would follow me.

"Granger, stop!" He was chasing me as I ran out the door. Malfoy Manor was nestled in the midst of a wide, open field. I had no where to run, but all I wanted to do was run faster and faster away.

I managed to get a good distance from the house, actually. I was blinded by my tears and I was so distraught that it's a bit amazing that I didn't fall.

Again, he was too fast for me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. It was driving me crazy, being so near him but knowing I couldn't have him. Tears slid down my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Granger… what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…" I whimpered.

"You have to stop doing this." He said with seriousness. "I hate seeing you upset." He wiped a tear from my face. We were standing in the middle of an open field as rain began to pour from the sky. I just slid to the ground and sat in the mud, crying. Heart-wrenching sobs escaped my body as I felt more despair than I ever had before in my life.

Malfoy sat next to me, looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Sometimes I just don't know what to make of you," he muttered under his breath.

I couldn't speak. I didn't care that my make-up was running all over my face. I didn't care that my hair was a drenched mess. I didn't care that my white dress was stained with mud. I didn't care that my face was blotchy, or that my eyes were red, or that my nose was stuffy.

And apparently, Malfoy didn't care either, because he leaned in and kissed me.

We both got lost in that moment. I pulled back eventually, but it wasn't right away. As the rain soaked me, I never felt more heartbroken in my life. The man I loved was the man I was supposed to hate. The man I loved was getting married in a week.

I decided that it took to much energy to sit upright. I fell to the ground on my back with a soft thud. I cried silently as the rain flowed over my body.

Malfoy got up, looked at me and started to walk away. "I'm sorry, Granger." He said over his back. "I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note: I'm _evil_, aren't I? Oh well… I still love that chapter. ANNOUNCEMENT: I can't update until July 4th! I'm really SORRY! I'm going on a well-deserved vacation and won't be back until Independence Day. I PROMISE I will post as SOON as I get back! I have the next chapter done… and it's about 3 pages long. I hoped you liked this chapter. And please review! It'll make me really happy to come home to an over-stuffed mailbox! And because I feel so bad to leave you so long without an update, here's a really long and much less vague chapter spoiler than I usually write! WARNING: It's really long and a bit detailed, so if you want to wait for the chapter, don't read it!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: The next one's in Draco's POV. It starts with a letter from Narcissa… where she writes about how much she loves Hermione. It makes Draco upset, of course, so he does a lot of thinking about Hermione. Then it's the next day and five days until the wedding. Draco surprises Hermione by telling her some of the guests coming to the wedding. Then Elizabeth is ordering servants around, preparing for the wedding. To escape the hectic mansion, Draco finds peace in the garden. Well, until he sees that Hermione's there. They have a heart-to-heart and then Narcissa interrupts. Then Draco has a realization about the wedding…. and end of chapter!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**KyootNShort: (chapter 22) Well, I didn't specify, but yes, Stella doesn't remember the plotting she overheard. All of that was erased from her memory. I was going to add that in later, but it's not spoiling anything if I tell you. **

**Jinenji: Yeah, I know they're part vela, but that wasn't part of my plan. I was going to not really mention their vela-ness (lol). **

**Sayaku-chan: No, you're not completely wrong! The finale deals with the wedding, in everyone's point of view. You get to see if he figures out her plan and if he gets married to her. **

**To all those who asked how much longer it'll be: Sorry, but probably 5-10 more chapters! I hope you'll keep reading until the end, because the finale is _defiantly_ worth-while. **

**To all those who loved it: THANKS! Please review!**


	29. Employer and Employee

_Author's Note: SURPRISE! I'm back a day earlier! I opened my e-mail and was shocked by all the reviews! THANKS SO MUCH! It made coming home ten times better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I also hope you weren't in so much suspense… actually, I bet you kind of forgot about this story for a while. Well, I'm back, and I'll be updating pretty much each day like I did before my vacation. Enjoy, and please review! (Oh, and the chapter spoiler is at the end of this, in case you like those)_

**Employer and Employee**

**Draco Malfoy**

Six days until the wedding. I was counting down, now. I couldn't get Granger out of my mind. I jumped when an owl came to the window.

_Dear Draco,_

_The wedding is in less than a week and I feel as though I need to let you know how I feel about this. Son, I feel awful! Something inside me says that Elizabeth is absolutely wrong for you. You know how I get those feelings and hunches… well, I feel like she's up to something bad. Has anything gone missing from the house? I'm getting signals that she's a thief. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I _did_ sense that Fleur had problems with containing herself for one person._

_I know that you're all grown up now, but I still feel like I have the right to help you out. You may think I'm interfering in something that isn't my business, but have you thought much about Hermione? She's a wonderful woman… and even though she is a muggle, I think your father would've liked her. She's brilliant and intelligent… Elizabeth is such an air head! I hate to interfere with your love life, Draco, but I needed to tell you that._

_Love,_

_Mother_

I crumbled the paper. How dare her! My own _mother_ was pinning my fiancé against my _nanny_! I was disgusted. Mostly because almost everything my mother said about Granger was true.

Even though Granger's a muggle, my father would've approved. He always liked people with spunk and intelligence; two traits Granger shows brilliantly.

I wanted to tell Granger that I had strong feelings for her. I wanted to ditch Elizabeth at the alter and marry Granger somewhere else. I knew it was wrong and compulsive to think like that… but I couldn't help it.

I flopped down into my bed. Elizabeth was away for the weekend… something about a spa and a beauty getaway before the wedding. Whatever. I pulled my blanket up to me and fought off the urge to scream. Damn Granger for getting to me like this! I couldn't think about anything but _her_! I took my mother's letter and threw the balled-up piece of parchment out the window.

I pounded my head into my pillow. I needed to get whatever _illogical _ideas I had about Granger out of my head. Maybe she _cared deeply_ for me, but that was it. I could tell from the other day in the field that she was heartbroken. Okay, so she _loved_ me. And I was such a bastard for leading her on like that! Why in the name of Merlin did I _kiss _her? She obviously knew she had zero chance of being with me… and I gave her a second of hope. Okay, so it was more like a _minute _of hope. Damn her for looking so gorgeous when she's upset!

I stayed in my bed thinking of her for who knows how long. I finally drifted off to sleep, but it took some effort on my part.

----

The next morning, I realized I had only five short days until the wedding. "Granger?" I knocked on her door. She was usually awake at this time.

"Hold on a second!" I heard noise behind the door. "Okay, come in." She was wearing her hair loose, puffy curls tumbling from her head. She looked like she threw on a bathrobe hastily before she allowed me to enter.

"I just wanted to say that the Weasleys are invited to the wedding. It was Elizabeth's idea… she said that all the pureblooded families should attend or something like that." Granger made a face. "And I invited Potter."

She brightened up. "Really?" She smiled. "Thank you!" I invited him because I knew Granger would want someone to talk to. An ally, I guess you could say. Ron would be there… and I knew she wasn't quite ready to face him alone _again_.

I looked at the table behind her. She was doing that muggle sewing thing again. "I'm making more gowns for the wedding." She said, following my eyes.

I just nodded. "Granger," I began slowly, "about two days ago… in the field…" I trailed off. She looked at the ground. "I don't know why I kissed you." I finished abruptly. She didn't meet my eyes. "I didn't mean to lead you on like that."

"I understand." She murmured quietly.

"You know that whatever it is we feel for each other can't evolve into anything." It hurt to say it. "I feel an attraction to you… and I know you feel the same, but…"

"We really have to stop." She finished for me.

"Yeah." I added. "So now it's strictly back to employer and employee." I said with misery. I hoped it didn't show through in my voice.

"Yes." She agreed.

I turned and walked out of the room. I threw one final glance at Granger, who was looking at a spot on the ground.

As much as it hurt, I needed to do it. I would be married in four days. I couldn't lust after anyone but my fiancé.

----

Three days until the wedding. Elizabeth was back at the manor, making sure everything was correctly planned. She made a big fuss over her dress… something that really annoyed me. I mean, gods, it's _just_ a dress! When did marriages get to be so materialistic? It's about a union between two people who love each other very much… it's _not_ about the dress or the cake or the flowers.

_A union between two people who love each other very much_. What crap. I didn't love Elizabeth… and I doubted I ever _would_ grow to love her. But I needed to go through with this marriage. It was crucial to the company, my career, and my dignity.

Granger finished up with the girls' gowns. I assumed she made something for herself, but I didn't see it. Luna and Stella paraded around with the gowns on all morning. Of course, they were lovely.

As Elizabeth yelled at the baker for making the cake "the wrong size," I went outside to the gardens. I needed to get away from all the hectic commotion going on inside. And apparently, Granger did too.

"Can't keep yourself away from me, eh, Malfoy?" Granger was sitting on a bench, smirking at me.

"You wish." I shot back. She glared at me. I sighed, sitting on a bench next to hers. "So, is this how it's going to be? Back to insults and rude remarks?"

She nodded. "I guess so. I mean, we haven't got any other options."

I nodded. We both looked away. "My mother saw the gowns the girls were wearing and flipped out." I offered after a minute of silence.

"I know!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Why do you think I'm hiding out back here?"

I smirked. "Hiding from my mother, Granger?" I clicked my tongue. "That's not very nice."

She smirked back. "Well, she's driving me insane! She wants me to make more clothes so she can _sell_ them… and then she's _still_ raving about my _looks_ and how I need to do more modeling sessions for her!"

"You make success sound like a bad thing." I remarked.

"This isn't success! It's madness! I'm not pretty enough to be a model, and I'm no where _near_ talented with a sewing machine as she makes me sound."

"You're fishing for compliments, Granger, and you know it." I scolded softly. "You want me to tell you that you're just as stunning as any top model and you want me to tell you that your designs are innovative and brilliant." I continued. "But I won't give you the satisfaction of giving you a _true_ compliment, because asking for backhanded compliments is kind of low, Granger."

She bit her lower lip and slumped her shoulders. "Just another one of my personality flaws." She muttered under her breath.

"Hermione! _There_ you are!" My mother appeared out of no where.

"Oh _no_." Granger mouthed at me. She froze like a scared forest animal. I smirked.

"I was looking all over—" My mother stopped talking and noticed I was there. "Oh, I wasn't _interrupting_ anything, was I?" She said sweetly, looking from Granger and then back to myself.

"You wish." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Good." She smiled pleasantly. "Hermione," She started, turning back around to where Granger had been sitting. "Where did she _go_?" My mother asked with amazement. "She's been disappearing like that all day!"

"She's a regular Houdini, that one." I muttered sarcastically.

"I suppose you're right." My mother smiled thoughtfully. "Now _tell_ me, what were you doing before I walked in here?"

"We were in a passionate embrace, mother." I spat.

"Really?" She looked all too delighted.

"NO!" I yelled. "Stop getting all these ideas about us!" I rambled on. "Nothing will happen between us, _ever_. She's my employee, my nanny, and she's a _mudblood_." I said harshly.

My mother's expression softened. "Don't say that _word_, Draco! I hate that bloody word!"

"Sorry." I offered weakly. "But it's true... she's a muggle and I'm a pureblood. It's just not right."

"I wish your father didn't contaminate you like this." She regretted. "I knew I shouldn't have let him spend time with you. Draco, this is why I want you to rethink your marriage. I married your father because it was the 'right' thing to do. He was a pureblood, I was a pureblood… he was attractive and rich… that's _all_ that was to our marriage. Love wasn't a factor. He was abusive, rude, and dishonest… but I knew it would be beneficial to my social status."

I was taken aback. I knew my parents had _problems_, but I didn't know that they never loved each other in the _slightest_. I guess I was an innocent child—under the false impression that everyone's parents loved one another.

_That's what you're doing to your kids._ I thought sadly. I knew it wasn't right, but I was going to marry Elizabeth no matter what.

_Author's Note (again): Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it… please review! _

_NEXT CHAPTER SPOLIER: Hermione's POV. It's two days before the wedding, and Hermione knows the girls are as upset about the wedding as she is. So she tries to cheer them—and herself—up with a girly sleepover party. The next day is a rehearsal for the wedding… and Draco and Elizabeth get into a fight…_


	30. Some People Should Just Not Get Married

**Some People Should Just Not Get Married**

**Hermione Granger**

The wedding was in two days. I was nervous as anything… mostly about seeing Ron. _No_. My mind taunted. _You're nervous because you don't want to see Malfoy all dressed and ready to get married._ I shook the thought away.

"Stella? Luna?" I called the girls through their door. They each have separate bedrooms, but a living area and bathroom are in between. I found them playing some wizard board game that I never quite got the hang of.

"What?" Stella asked with a bit of annoyance. I knew it was only because she hated Elizabeth and was bitter about the marriage.

"I was just going to invite you to a party I'm having in my room later." I said with a smile. It wasn't really a party… I only wanted the girls to come for a sleepover. I figured we could do nails and spa stuff to prepare for the wedding.

"A party?" Luna's eyes lit up. Stella looked skeptical.

"What kind of party?" Stella asked with interest.

"A sleepover… exclusive to the three of us." I said. "We'll do our nails and other girly beauty things." I explained.

"Really?" Stella asked, knocking over Luna's blue piece. I assumed this was part of the game. "And could we have pillow fights and stay up all night, too?" She asked, hopeful.

"Wizards do that stuff, too?" I asked, surprised. I thought it was mostly a muggle thing that Hogwarts-aged girls adapted.

"No." Stella said, shaking her head. "Our one of our half-blooded nannies made us watch all these _Disney_ movies."

I laughed. "Well, if you want to do those things, we can."

"Can we tell ghost stories?" Luna asked, grabbing one of Stella's red pieces.

"You promise you won't get scared like _last_ time?" Stella asked bitterly.

Luna scowled. "I'm a whole year older, now." She said proudly.

"Maybe I'll tell _one_ ghost story." I offered. They smiled and went back to studying their game board. Stella moved a green piece and took away Luna's yellow one. I was a bit lost.

"Well, I'll let you play that capturing game or whatever." I said, leaving the room.

"Capturing Pieces." Stella and Luna corrected simultaneously.

"Oh." I said. "Right."

"We'll come to your room after dinner." Stella said as I left.

"Okay." I closed their door and went back to my room. I had some things to prepare!

I closed my living room door and got to work. I set out three sleeping bags on the ground. Then I took out some large bowls to fill with snacks. I decorated with balloons and ribbon and confetti. (Ah, the power of magic!)

As for all the spa stuff, I took some nail polishes out of Stella and Luna's bathroom. They had a million! I had brought some exfoliating creams with me when I moved. I also had some face masks and lotions.

I felt like the girls needed to look and feel better for the wedding. They seemed kind of down about it, and I hoped they would have some fun.

----

After dinner, we all went back to my room. Stella made a sign to put on my door to keep everyone out. It read "No boys allowed! (Not even _you_, Daddy)" I thought it was very cute, so I tacked it to the door. Malfoy saw it when I was hanging it and rolled his eyes.

We ate popcorn and pretzels as we did each other's nails. I painted Stella's fingers pale yellow and her toes were dark red. Luna painted my toes, and she surprisingly did a decent job! In about an hour, we all had manicures and pedicures.

After that, we put on the face masks. Luna thought Stella looked like a monster with the green gunk on her face. And I guess Stella didn't _help_ much, because she chased her sister around the room.

"Watch your nails, girls!" I ordered. "I'm not doing touch-up jobs!"

"I'm the monster from the scary lake!" Stella screeched at her sister.

Luna screamed and ran about the room like a madwoman. "Girls!" I scolded. "Calm down!"

They stopped their game and sat on their sleeping bags.

----

"Now that Luna's asleep, we can have some big-girl conversations." Stella whispered to me. I smiled.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, thinking maybe I'd regret it.

"What did you _really_ think of my dad when you were younger?" Stella asked mischievously.

I thought about that. Should I be honest with Stella? I mean… she was _seven_! I took a deep breath and decided to confide in her. "I thought your father was gorgeous." I gulped.

Stella sat up, and even though it was dark in the room, I could see her wide smile. "_Really_?" She breathed.

"Yes. I also thought he was a stubborn _git_ and I hated him. But no matter how awful and insulting he was to me, I still thought he was the most handsome guy at Hogwarts."

"And what do you think of him now?" Stella hinted.

Oh, she was so _evil_! "I think he's changed a lot since Hogwarts, but I won't lie—he still is very good-looking." I said slowly.

Stella smiled. "Then why don't _you_ go out with him?" She asked.

"Because he's getting married!" I exclaimed.

"So if he _wasn't_ getting married you'd go out with him?"

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

"But when I asked why _not_, you mentioned the marriage. So, I assumed that if he was not engaged then you _would_ date him." Stella said cleverly.

I frowned. "That's logical… but I still wouldn't date your father." It was a total lie, I knew, but I couldn't tell Malfoy's _daughter_ what I really thought of him!

"Well I wish it were _you_ marrying him, Hermione." Stella said slowly. "Elizabeth is downright awful."

"I suppose that's true, but I think she'll warm up to you eventually." I lied.

"Yeah, right!" Stella whined. "She _hates_ us!"

I sighed. I couldn't argue with that.

"Anyway," Stella steered the conversation away from Elizabeth. "Why were you in bed for a week a few months ago? Daddy said you were sick… but I _know_ that's a lie!"

"Oh, _that_." I frowned. She was referring to the week I took off when I broke it off with Ron. "After the party, my fiancé sent me a letter."

"You were engaged?" Stella asked with shock. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

I shrugged. "Anyway, he said he was staying at a hotel, so I went to surprise him, and…" My words caught in my throat. "And I found him with another woman." I finished.

"Ouch." Stella said sympathetically.

"Yeah." I sighed. "But I'm over him now. And I hope he avoids me at the wedding."

"He's _coming_?" Stella asked with irritation. "Whose _brilliant_ idea was _that_?"

"Elizabeth's," I said bitterly.

"It figures!" Stella exclaimed.

"Well, all I can hope is that he finds someone to dance with and forgets about me." I said sadly. Somewhere deep down, it still kind of hurt that Ron was so cruel. I wondered how long it had been going on. I pushed the thought away. "What to hear a ghost story?" I asked Stella.

"Yes!" She jumped up from her sleeping bag. "My sister's still asleep, so she won't get scared. You can bring on the gruesome details!"

I smiled. "Have you ever heard the one about the three-headed ocean creature that ate the pirates?"

"Uh… _no_." Stella blinked.

"Okay, well, once upon a time, there was—"

"That's the most common and clichéd way of starting stories, Granger."

I spun around to find Malfoy standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Daddy!" Stella scolded. "Didn't you _read_ our sign?"

He shrugged. I wondered how long he'd been there… how much of our conversation he'd heard.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." He said, entering the room and closing the door.

"What's on your face?" He asked, looking at me.

"Face mask." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, what does it _do_?" He asked with curiosity.

"It clears the pores, takes off dry skin, and leaves your face feeling clean and smooth." Stella recited from the box.

"Right." He said with subtle confusion. "Anyway, it's two in the morning." He announced.

"So?" Stella asked. "Do you think anyone _sleeps_ at a _sleepover_?"

"Wouldn't that make sense?" He asked with confusion.

"Actually, sleepovers really just mean that you sleep at someone else's house. Or room, in our case." I corrected.

"But the word _sleep_ is still in there, Granger." He pointed out haughtily.

"But no one actually sleeps. Until maybe three in the morning." Stella said.

"What kind of crazy ideas are you filling my daughter's head with?" He asked, looking at me.

"It wasn't Hermione, Dad," Stella said. "It was Hilda."

Malfoy made a face. "Hilda was a mistake… I shouldn't have hired her."

"Agreed." Stella said, nodding. "She made us watch these _wholesome_ muggle films."

Malfoy scowled. "Well, tomorrow is the day before the wedding, and we have a rehearsal dinner and practices in the morning to attend." He said. "Stella and Luna are going to be flower girls."

Stella smiled. "Can I throw flowers at people?" She asked with excitement.

"I'd prefer using the term 'lightly tossing them into the air,' but sure." Malfoy said slowly.

I laughed. Then there was an awkward silence. "Well," I said casually. "I think it's time for us to kick you out, seeing that you _are_ a boy, and there are _no_ boys allowed."

"Oh, but I wanted to hear the story about the three headed sea monster!" He whined, rising from his seat.

"Good night." I called after him.

"Sweet dreams." He muttered sarcastically.

I guess this was how things were going to be for a while.

----

"No, no, no!" Elizabeth yelled down the aisle. We were at the chapel where tomorrow's wedding was going to be held. "The girls are _not_ going to throw flowers like _that_!"

"Elizabeth," Draco said dangerously. "I told you how important their involvement was."

"And I _told_ you that this was a mature, grown up wedding… child participation is so... so… _standard_." She winced.

"Look, it's _my_ wedding, too, and I don't want you to ruin it!" Malfoy bellowed.

Stella and Luna looked at the ground. Luna looked sad, and Stella looked like she was planning on wringing Elizabeth's neck.

"Some people should just not get married, don't you think?" I looked to see who my new bench mate was and saw Narcissa Malfoy whispering to me.

"It's not really my business." I said softly.

She shook her head. "It's not really mine, either, but I can't help but tell Draco that his fiancé is totally wrong for him."

I didn't answer.

"And _what_ is _that_?" Elizabeth cried, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" Malfoy snapped, looking around.

"_That_!" She pointed at the alter; at the giant organ. "That is _not_ staying there!"

"Yes, it _is_!" Malfoy insisted. "That organ is a practically a priceless antique! It's the chapel's! We can't just throw it out!"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "It's hideous!"

"Look, Elizabeth," Malfoy started with a sigh. "We have to stop fighting."

"I suppose you're right, dear." Elizabeth said, walking towards him.

"I'll try to give in to some of your demands, but I'd appreciate it if you would at least let the girls and organ stay." Malfoy pleaded.

"Alright." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Malfoy kissed her quickly on the lips. I didn't let the pain in my stomach bother me.

Elizabeth pulled away, smiled, and began to walk off in the other direction. When her back was turned to him, Malfoy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," I whispered to Narcissa. "Some people should just not get married."

_Author's Note: Another chapter! I'm glad you all reviewed so much! It made me want to update faster. Anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I liked the last two paragraphs most. _

_AS FOR THE LEGNTH OF THIS STORY: There are… counts… 1, 2, 3 and maybe 4 more chapters! I'm not sure if I'm combining these two together or not. Who knows? I may be totally off and there might be like, 8 more! Ha, ha. _

_NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: It's in some of your favorite character's point of view… Stella Malfoy! She's running away from the rehearsal dinner and she hides in the bathroom. While she's there, her memory floods back to her. What does she do with the information? Well, nothing in this chapter. Stella goes back to the dining room where Luna tells her Hermione and "some guy" got in a fight. She goes to investigate and finds a hysterical Hermione with her father comforting her. Then "some guy" grabs Stella and asks her all these questions. It's a pretty dark chapter. Look for it in two days, most likely!_

_REVIEW RESPONSES:_

_Sayaku-chan: I'm sure you got my reviews. I really like your story so far!_

_KitArchivist: I'm glad you see it that way. I really like how Narcissa is pretty much a flat character... it allows me to really push the limits of her personality and interpret her as _I_ want. _

_wisteria walk: Thanks! But sorry, I don't speak Spanish in the slightest!_

_TO THOSE WHO SAID THEY LOVED IT AND WANT AN UPDATE: Thanks so much! I hope I don't let you down at all!_

_TO THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW IF DRACO GOES THROUGH WITH THE MARRIAGE: Well, that would be the _ultimate_ spoiler, so I'm not telling you that… yet, anyway._

_TO EVERYONE: Thanks for reading my story! All of your reviews mean a lot to me and I seriously will take any criticism to heart. When I write more chapters, I think of any thing negative—anything at all—that someone's said, whether it be something like "too short a chapter" or "I spotted a few grammatical errors." Anything and everything you say I read and consider. I've gotten a few ideas from my reviews, and I really appreciate ALL of them! Please review so I can continue to improve my writing skills. _


	31. Remembering the Horrors

**Remembering the Horrors**

**Stella Malfoy**

Well, I guess my plan to get Daddy and Hermione together has failed. I thought I was making some advances, but I've lost all hope. I guess I'll have to accept the fact that Elizabeth is my new step mom. I'm _never_ calling her "mom," though.

Well, my memory was altered when I was kidnapped, right? And I forgot anything having to do with the plotting/ransom/etc. However, I was in the bathroom, staring at the marble counter when I remembered something.

I looked at my arm and saw a scrape… then I looked at the counter, then at the vent on the wall. _"After that's taken care of, we'll write a ransom note for that obnoxious nanny to find." Elizabeth laughed. "And we'll demand a ton of gold and let someone else pick it up for us. Once we've got that, we skip town and dump the girls off somewhere."_

I don't know why or how, but I remembered everything. I recalled Elizabeth and Ginny's plotting. I remembered going into the mansion and thinking it was oddly quiet. I remembered being grabbed from behind, with Luna screaming in the distance. I remembered Ginny laughing and Elizabeth saying how she let all the servants have the afternoon off. I remembered being knocked out and waking up in the forest near Hogwarts, tied to a tree. I remembered getting nothing to eat or drink for four days. I remembered trying to untie my sister and getting knocked in the head with a rock. I remembered other stuff, too, but it was too horrible to repeat.

What would I do with my new information? Well, I figured I'd save it for the most _opportune_ moment. (I really need to get these terrible phrases from terrible Disney movies out of my head.)

I got up on the counter and pressed my head to the vent. I couldn't hear anything, and I decided that wasn't bad. I didn't want to hear more of Elizabeth and her evil friend's plotting. I also realized that Elizabeth was obviously at the rehearsal dinner. I was supposed to be there, too, but I needed a break.

"Where have you been?" Luna hissed when I returned to the table.

"Bathroom." I said simply.

"You missed it!" Luna cried with wide eyes. "Hermione and some guy got into a fight!"

I looked at the seat across from me and realized that it was vacant. "Was it her fiancé?" I asked with interest.

"Her _what_?" Luna questioned.

"Never mind."

I got out of my chair and ran towards the gardens. I knew that people went there when they were upset. It seemed to be a natural thing; _everyone_ who came here or lived here went there for comfort.

"Granger, it's okay." I heard my dad say softly. I hid in the closest bush, wanting to see what they would do without them seeing me.

"No, it's not! I'm practically running your wedding!" She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Granger, you're not ruining _anything_. It's that damn Weasley who started it." My dad assured her.

"Well, I'm thoroughly embarrassed now! I can't go back in there."

"Sure you can. No one will mention it, I swear. They've probably began talking about the dress or something by now, anyway."

"Why is Ron even _here_?" Hermione asked. "He's not _in_ the wedding."

"Well, apparently, Elizabeth thinks some of the pureblooded families should attend this dinner, too." Daddy muttered. "I don't know _why_. Come on, we'll go back inside."

"No, wait." Hermione said softly. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"What is it?" I saw that Hermione and my dad were sitting on the same bench, now, and she looked incredibly sad.

"I just… I…" She took a deep breath and said the next part really quickly. "I can't forget you. I can't get you out of my mind. And you're going to be married tomorrow, and I just want one kiss. Just one and I'll be able to get you out of my system. I'll never think of you again if you just give me one more…"

At that moment, my dad leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips! I wanted to start cheering, but I didn't want to "ruin the moment." They remained kissing for a _long_ time. I don't know much about it, but I assume you have to _breathe_ when you're doing that, but they didn't seem to do anything but kiss each other.

After several minutes, they pulled apart, and a tear trickled down Hermione's face. No one said anything. My dad wiped away her tear with his thumb and rose from his seat.

I knew he had to walk right past me to get inside, and I assumed he would see me. So, I quietly and quickly ran into the house. I walked down the dark hallway, away from the party. I didn't want people to see me come rushing in from the gardens.

As I turned a corner, a man with bright red hair stood against the wall. He didn't look like a very _cheerful_ person. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Ron Weasley." He said, looking at me. "Who are _you_?"

"Stella Malfoy." I said smugly. "Wait a minute… you're _Weasley_?" I asked slowly.

"That's right." He bent down to look at me better.

I took advantage of that and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow!" He yelped, jumping away from me. "What in the bloody hell was _that_ for?"

"You cheated on Hermione!" I said angrily. "I've heard all about the things you did!"

"What would you know, anyway?" He laughed. "You're only, what, five years old?"

"Eight in a month." I corrected.

"Whatever."

"I may only be seven, but I know a lot of things." I said.

"Really?" He asked with interest. "Would you happen to know how your father treats Hermione?"

I smirked. "Well, _anyone_ can see that, you know." I began. "They obviously are in love with each other but they deny it because my daddy's getting married and well, Hermione's a muggle."

He looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. "What makes you think _that_?"

"Hermione's told me a few times that she always—and still does, mind you—thought my daddy was 'gorgeous.' That's the word she used, too." I paused. "Oh, yeah, and then there's the kiss I just witnessed. I think that may have made me think that."

Ron looked like he was going to kill someone. I hoped that someone wasn't going to be me. So, to ensure that I would live to see the age of 8, I ran back into the dining room, positive he would follow and make a big scene.

When I got back in my chair, I noticed my dad and Hermione were back. They were talking and laughing and no one could tell what had happened in the gardens. Several minutes later, Ron came back in the room. He looked at me and then at my dad. I gulped.

"This is going to get ugly." I whispered to Luna who just shrugged and took a spoonful of soup.

"It can't be any worse than what you missed." Luna said slowly. "That guy asked Hermione if she found anyone better than him yet. Then she said that she didn't but she will, and he got mad. He said that she'd never replace him and that he was meant for her. It was kind of scary. Then Hermione took out her wand and they looked like they were going to battle!"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled from across the table. Everyone grew silent. I waited for the curses to come, but Ron didn't pull out a wand.

"What, Ron?" She asked with a sigh.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. Outside. NOW!" He ordered.

She got out of her seat and followed him out the door. My dad stared after them, but then turned to his plate. Everyone began chattering again.

I, however, wasn't interested in neither the food nor the conversation. I made sure my dad wasn't watching, and I made a beeline for the door.

"You bitch!" Ron exploded at Hermione.

"What did I do _now_?" She asked dangerously.

"You've been having an affair with Malfoy!"

"WHAT?" She asked, shocked. "I did no such thing!"

"Oh, right." Ron muttered sarcastically. "Like I should believe you."

"You don't have to, Ron." Hermione said. "You can believe what you want… but…"

"Just answer this one question." Ron demanded. Hermione didn't object. "Have you ever kissed Malfoy?"

She looked at the ground. "Yes."

"HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES?" Ron yelled with rage.

"That's two questions." Hermione said dully. I almost laughed.

"You're avoiding the question." Ron warned.

"I don't know!" She responded. "I can't just rattle off dates and times!"

"So then they mustn't have meant anything to you." Ron stated.

"No." Hermione shook her head and looked into Ron's eyes. "They meant _everything_ to me."

I, however, was more blown away than Ron was. Ron went totally ballistic, but all I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open. If Hermione felt that way, why wasn't she stopping the marriage? Why didn't she say something! Why didn't I notice?

I guess my plan worked better than I realized! _No_. My conscience mumbled. _You didn't cause it. It just happened_. Well, I suppose that's probably true.

I knew then what I needed to do. I needed to stop the wedding. It was wrong; and everyone knew it. Even Grand-ma-ma objected to it. Wait; objection…. the priest always asks if anyone objects to the marriage!

Oh, that was my _opportune moment_ alright. And it was Hermione's, Grand-ma-ma's, Luna's, and probably even my Dad's. The only question was who would be the first to object?

_Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! I was surprised and flattered that no one had any criticism for me!_

_Review Responses:_

_Scottishbabe110: I couldn't come up with a good ghost story without it sounding like a total cliché, so I just had her start it and get interrupted. I think it worked, though._

_Edonil: Wow, thanks! That's a _huge_ compliment, seeing that there are over 190,000 fics in the Harry Potter department alone!_

_Kylie Athens & EmilyEB: Thanks! I don't want this to be too much like the Parent Trap, so you won't find any big interruptions by Stella._

_Letty: I wanted him to seem cold… because he's so well, _heartbroken_, that he's trying to convince himself that he never loved her anyway._

_Jess: That made me laugh. Thanks!  
_

_charretier: That's sort of what I was going for… I was really satisfied with the way I ended that chapter._

_And all the rest of you, though there's too many to name all of you: THANKS! I hope you enjoyed it! Those of you who guessed that "some guy" was Ron deserve some applause. Please review!_


	32. Falling Asleep

_Author's Note: This chapter changes perspective three times. It was originally going to be three chapters, but I couldn't elaborate enough. Enjoy!_

**Falling Asleep**

**Glittering Piece of Jewelry**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

Falling sleep when you know your only son is getting married to the woman of his nightmares the next day is just downright impossible! I tossed and turned under the silky sheets, thinking about that marriage.

He couldn't do it. I mean, Elizabeth was totally wrong for him! He had to see that… my son wasn't _that_ blind. I was his mother; I thought I new Draco better than the average person. Who knows, though? Maybe I didn't know as much about him as I thought.

Draco seemed so _cold_ when I talked to him in the gardens a few days ago. He said he couldn't marry Hermione because she was a mudblood. I think he only used that as an excuse… deep down, he didn't believe it. I think he truly cares about her. He won't let her in, though, because he's afraid of getting hurt.

There's a lot more to Draco than meets the eye. He's a complex person underneath all that pain and coldness. He's a lot like his father, though he'll never admit it. Draco always was afraid of love. He always wanted the girls who didn't want him. I think that's part of the reason he first became attracted to Hermione Granger; she was the only girl in Hogwarts that wasn't in love with him.

What bothered me most about Elizabeth were the visions I got of her. I was big into Divination… it was my gift. Most people think it's a load of crap, but that's because they took it at Hogwarts with that nutter for a teacher.

But anyway, I got feelings and visions that Elizabeth was greed-driven. I saw her taking large amounts of gold. I decided then to set a trap. I was going to put out an expensive-looking necklace and see if she took it.

I was staying at the manor the night before the wedding. I heard the shower running… so I got out of bed and fumbled around in my jewelry box. I pulled out a gold and emerald necklace that I could care less about. If she stole it; fine.

I snuck out into the hall and placed the necklace on the coffee table in the formal living room. I heard the shower stop, so I ran into the closet. I didn't even know if Elizabeth would even _come_ into the living room, so I decided I was being foolish and started to open the door. That's when I saw her pass by the entrance to the living room. I got really still, hoping she would see the glittering piece of jewelry and come back.

She did. The necklace sparkled in the moonlight, and Elizabeth's frail hands closed around the large stone. She looked around the room and then pocketed the piece.

I KNEW IT! That bitch was only marrying my son for the money! I knew what I had to do: stop the wedding. But the next question was… _how_? I love my son, and even if he's marrying someone I don't approve of, I should support him.

Ha, that's the total opposite of what Lucius would say. He always wanted to be in control of _everything_. Lucius _did_ beat me… and Draco, for that matter. Some people suspected it, but everyone was too afraid of him to say or do anything.

Draco has more emotional scars than physical ones. He does have huge gashes across his back that he charms so know one can see them. "People don't need to know about my problems," he always used to say.

How did I get off on _that_?

**Control**

**Hermione Granger**

Surprise, surprise: I couldn't sleep. How could I? I was too distraught. All I could do was lay under the hot sheets and relive that kiss over and over again in my mind. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I thought about the last kiss I'd ever share with Draco. That kiss was filled with so much longing…. so much passion… so much…. _sadness_.

I thought about Ron's question. How many times _did_ I kiss Malfoy? I knew it certainly happened a few times on the boat. And then there was the field. And, obviously, the very last one. The end of the road.

I felt like I was back in Hogwarts. Draco did this to so many girls… he used them and left them. But I didn't fell _used_. I felt like we actually had a relationship, even though I knew we didn't. Back then, I thought it was the fault of the girl in this situation. I thought she should've known Malfoy was trouble, and she should've stayed away. But now I knew that it was _him_. He just _affected _people somehow. When you were close to him, you lost control.

And I needed my control back. I knew it was over, and I didn't want to care. Falling asleep, though, it was _all_ I cared about.

**Attachment**

**Draco Malfoy**

When my head hit my pillow, I didn't fall asleep. I mean; who would expect me to? I was marrying Elizabeth tomorrow and I knew I crushed Hermione's heart. I didn't know why I cared about breaking her heart. I never would have if we were in school. I would've done whatever I pleased with her and left her alone. Getting attached to people was a weakness. But I was horribly attached to Granger.

I thought about that kiss for a _long_ time. Neither of us wanted it to end. But we both knew it had too… and it's over, now.

I wanted someone to object to the wedding tomorrow. If the reason was right, I might actually listen.

_Author's Note: Well, this is it, folks! You get precisely **one more chapter**! It's the wedding, and the only spoiler you get is that it's long, dramatic, and in virtually everyone's POV. And since it ends on sort of an "interpret this however you want" note, I also give you an epilogue after it to tie up all the loose ends. So, it's really two more chapters, if you think about it. I'm not in the mood for a big long author's note. So, I leave you with this: Thanks for reading/reviewing! I hope you liked this so much that you leave a review! Oh, and on my profile, I've got a portion of my next fic! I think I'm changing the title, though. I've abandoned the idea I posted a while back, but I'll probably end up writing it, anyway. Well, I just thought I'd give you something to look forward to! Enough reading! Go review!_


	33. Finale: The Wedding

**Finale: The Wedding**

**Here Comes the Bride**

**Elizabeth Tanner**

My morning consisted of me sleeping until precisely 8:45. I showered, ate breakfast, and then dressed in my white slip. My servant, Lysa, helped me prepare for the wedding.

She brought out a large, pink box from my closet. She unwrapped it and pulled the dress from the yellow tissue paper. Then she got to work and began to unbutton the clasps and untie the strings. She helped me slip into it, and then tightened the corset-like back and buttoned the rest of it. She tied the little bow in the front, too.

Finally, she stepped back from me and guided me over to a full-length mirror. "You look absolutely lovely, Miss." Lysa admired.

I studied my reflection. The white wedding dress was the most stunning garment I ever wore. It was completely white—of course—and covered in lace. The sleeves were long and flowing, as was the dress's train. I wore a large gold necklace around my neck. I agreed with Lysa; I _did_ look absolutely stunning.

"Draco is already at the chapel, and it's custom that he doesn't see you in your dress until the actual wedding." Lysa informed me when I asked about him.

I glanced at the large clock above the fireplace. It was time for me to go to the chapel. Lysa and I apparated, of course. Traveling by floo would be totally disastrous on my outfit and hair! Moments later, we arrived in the foyer of the chapel. I could hear chattering in the chapel.

That bloody organ began to play and I saw the two brats walk down the aisle with their flower baskets. The crowd smiled and took pictures, but I felt like the whole thing was totally unnecessary. It was then I saw Draco standing up at the altar. He looked gorgeous, and I was starting to wonder if leaving him was such a good idea. I mean, I _could_ steal from him while still being his wife!

When the brats reached the altar, they went to go sit with that irritating mudblood nanny of theirs. She smiled at them and let them sit next to her. Then that blasted organ music started up again, and Lysa gently shoved my back. I _really_ needed to remind her of the "no physical contact" rule again.

I walked down the aisle, pleased to see all eyes on me. I couldn't help but notice the hatred stares coming from the nanny, the brats, and that soon-to-be mother in-law of mine. As usual, Draco just gave me a blank stare. If he thought anything about me at that moment, I couldn't tell.

"We gather here today to bare witness to the joining of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Elizabeth Gretel Tanner." The priest said cheerfully. Polite clapping erupted through the church. "These two beautiful people are going to leave this church as one, devoted, happily-married couple. I'm sure I don't need to even ask this, but since it is tradition; does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

I looked around. No one moved or spoke… they just sat there, waiting for the moment of silence to end so the vows would occur. Suddenly, a small voice spoke up to the left of me. "I object."

**Grooming the Groom**

**Draco Malfoy**

"No," I said sternly. "There is _no_ way you're leaving my hair like _that_."

"But sir, this is the best way for your wedding! You don't want to slick it back with all the gel like you usually do." My "stylist," Bruno advised.

"Please; it's my wedding." I grabbed the nearest bottle of gel.

"You won't want to be doing that." Bruno said slowly.

"Oh, I think I really would." I muttered, slicking my hair back.

"No, sir—that's not hair gel!"

I glanced at the bottle. _Weasley's All-Purpose, Extra-Strength Glue! Whatever your purpose, it's guaranteed to stay put with Weasley's! _"Shit!" I cursed. Damn Fred and George Weasley to the fiery depths of hell! "Get this shit out of my hair before it dries!" I ordered.

"Sir, I'm afraid that's some powerful stuff. Once it sets—which it seems to have done already—there's no getting it out."

"You mean…?" I asked, looking at my hair.

"I'm afraid that's your new look for the wedding." Bruno confirmed my nightmare.

"Are you _sure_ nothing will remove this?" I asked desperately.

"_Positive_." Bruno said with an all-too-cheery voice.

"Why the bloody hell do you carry Extra-Strength glue with you?" I demanded bitterly.

Bruno shrugged. "You just never know when you'll need it." He paused. "Like now, for instance." He grabbed the bottle and began to squirt it into my hair.

"Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm fixing your hair, of course," Bruno rolled his eyes. "If I add more glue here, and here," He touched my hair in different spots. "I should be able to get it looking like it usually does. Only here, it won't come undone if you get in a fight with a water fountain!" Bruno laughed like he made the funniest joke ever.

"Uh, okay." I sputtered dumbly. I didn't have much of a choice.

----

A few hours later, I was on my way to the chapel. The guests would arrive about 20 minutes after me, and Elizabeth would show up another 20 minutes after that. The wedding party already arrived, all dressed up for the occasion. The bride's maid was that Jenny girl Elizabeth spent all her time with. The best man was my cousin.

I waited for 40 minutes for that organ to start playing. When it finally did, my two beautiful daughters walked towards the altar, smiling with their flower baskets. Why would Elizabeth want to take that away from them?

That's when I saw her. She looked so amazingly beautiful in her dress. It was white, sheer, and short. It reached to above her knees; layers of frills making up the skirt. A strand of pearls hung loosely around her neck. The fabric was soft-looking, with little, barely-noticeable flowers imprinted in it. No, it wasn't Elizabeth… it was Granger.

Then the girls went and sat next to their nanny and Elizabeth began to walk down the aisle. She looked nice, too, but I couldn't help but stare at Granger.

"We gather here today to bare witness to the joining of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Elizabeth Gretel Tanner." The man who was marrying us said. The crowd clapped. "These two beautiful people are going to leave this church as one, devoted, happily-married couple. I'm sure I don't need to even ask this, but since it is tradition; does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_Please._ I thought desperately. _Please, someone—anyone—object._ _I can't do this. I can't marry Elizabeth._

Seconds passed like hours, and no one said anything. I was nervous. If no one objected, I was going to marry her.

_Come on! Someone… I don't care the reason. Just anyone, object!_

"I object." I heard the answer to my pleads. I looked in the direction it came from, and my mouth hit the ground.

**Giving Her Away**

**Harry Potter **

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to me and draped her arms around my neck. The wedding was due to start in twenty minutes.

"Hey," I said softly. She looked relieved to see me. I chose the seat to her right, knowing that the two aisle seats were for Malfoy's kids.

I still couldn't quite believe that Malfoy had such well-mannered children. I was sure that Hermione must've helped them along a bit.

"How are you doing?" I asked softly. I knew she was in love with Malfoy. She thought about it for a while, and then she owled me her secrets.

"I'm alright." She lied. I knew she was completely heartbroken. I wanted to punch Malfoy in the face… but I knew he was getting married, and weddings were totally inappropriate places to cause scenes. Besides, Malfoy wasn't totally indecent; he invited me, after all.

"You look nice." I complimented Hermione's outfit.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly. She _was_ heartbroken.

"Where did you _find_ something like that?" I asked. It was simply gorgeous… almost antique-looking, but crisp and white and new.

"I, uh…" She looked away. "I made it."

"No way!" I exclaimed, looking her over. "It's great, 'Moine!"

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes! Why didn't you _tell _me that you could sew?"

She shrugged. "It never really came up in conversation."

"Did you make their outfits, too?" I asked, nodding in the direction of Stella and Luna.

Hermione nodded.

"Those are equally brilliant!" I complimented as she blushed.

"You really should quit this job and sell things full-time." I said.

"I love my job." She announced, sort of in a defensive manner. "I wouldn't want any other one."

"And we wouldn't want any other nanny." Stella said brightly. I hadn't even noticed her come over to where we were sitting.

Hermione smiled the first smile I saw from her that day. Stella reached over to give her a hug. Luna walked over and sat next to Hermione. "Hey, that's my seat, Luna!" Stella scolded.

"I want to sit next to Hermione." Luna said stubbornly.

"Well, so do _I_." Stella declared.

"I'll move." I volunteered. "I'll sit behind you, 'Moine."

"Are you sure?" She asked politely. I nodded.

"Thanks, Harry!" Stella said, taking my seat. It was so weird to meet a _kind_ Malfoy.

I walked around to the next row of chairs. Speaking of Malfoys, the seat behind Hermione was next to the one occupied by Narcissa Malfoy. _Wonderful_.

"Harry!" Narcissa said warmly. I didn't know _what_ to say. I always thought of her as a complete bitch. I thought she hated me.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Malfoy." I stuttered.

"Oh, please, call me Narcissa!" She said bubbly.

"Alright, then, Narcissa." I said awkwardly.

"How have you been?" She asked brightly. I was _sure_ she would hate me! I mean… I was despised by her husband. I knew she wasn't anything like Lucius, but still.

"Alright." I said slowly. "And you?"

"Well, I've been better." She laughed. "I can't believe Draco is marrying that bitch."

I was taken aback. "Oh…?"

"Elizabeth Tanner. She's a bitch! I saw her steal a piece of jewelry from the living room." Narcissa raved.

"Why don't you… I mean, did you _tell_ your son?" I asked.

She shook her head and chuckled. "He wouldn't believe me, anyway. She'll get hers, though." More laughter. "She'll get what she deserves in the end. Draco isn't dumb… he'll catch on to her." Narcissa looked in the direction of Malfoy, who was just coming over to greet someone. He disappeared quickly.

Then the music started. It was organ music; which I didn't care for all that much, but it's sort of traditional at weddings. Then the adorable Malfoy girls walked up the aisle, tossing petals into the air. It was really cute. I still couldn't get over how well-mannered and adorable they were.

They walked around and sat next to Hermione. Then Elizabeth walked down the aisle. Her dress was white and lacy… it was really very nice. I wondered how much it cost her. She got to the altar and stood across from Malfoy, smiling seductively at him. He looked into her eyes with a blank expression. He seemed so cold… even more so than usual. Then the priest spoke up. "We gather here today to bare witness to the joining of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Elizabeth Gretel Tanner." People around me clapped lightly, so I joined in. "These two beautiful people are going to leave this church as one, devoted, happily-married couple. I'm sure I don't need to even ask this, but since it is tradition; does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Seconds passed quickly as no one spoke. I didn't expect anyone to, really. But suddenly, someone in front of me stood up and said, "I object."

**Petal Girl**

**Stella Malfoy**

Hermione got us dressed, made us eat breakfast, and escorted us to the chapel. The morning was a blur. I was too focused on my mission to object at the wedding. I knew what I was going to say. I was going to tell them about her kidnapping plot and how she wanted to steal all my dad's money. I had it practically written in my mind and I said it over and over again until the wedding.

_I object. _When I was asked why, I'd go on to say, _Elizabeth is only in this for the money. I could hear her conversations with her friend Ginny from the bathroom vent. She's the one who plotted and carried out the kidnapping of Luna and me. The ransom money wasn't enough, though, so she plans to marry my dad and then raid the bank account. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I don't know if anyone will believe me, but it happened and this wedding is a mistake._

That's what I'd say. Just like that… plain and simple. Did it happen that way? Oh, no.

After we got to the chapel, I prepared to throw the flowers. It wasn't a hard task, but I practiced with Luna, who didn't grasp the concept until after I'd picked the flowers up and put them back into her basket the sixth time.

Then Daddy wanted to talk to us alone in the back room. So we put down our baskets and went. I decided to hold my information inside me until the objection point. I'd let my dad think he was getting married today.

"Stella, Luna." He acknowledged. "You girls know I love you two more than _anything_."

"More than _anything_?" Luna asked shyly. "That's _big_, Daddy."

"Yes, Luna, more than _anything_." He smiled. "My point is that this marriage won't change that. Elizabeth is going to be your step mom, but no one is forcing you to call her that. Nothing can change how much I love you two." He hugged us both and told us the wedding was going to start in about twenty minutes.

We went to sit by Hermione and Harry for a little while, but the nice wedding coordinator called us over after a few minutes. "Stand back here, girls." She told us with a smile. "When the organ starts to play, I want you two to walk slowly down the aisle, smiling. Then lightly toss your petals up and let them float down. Once you reach the altar, go sit with your nanny."

We both nodded at her easy instructions. Anyone could do that! So, when the organ started to play, we did exactly what she told us to. Everyone thought we were "charming" and "cute" except Elizabeth, probably.

We sat next to Hermione and then Elizabeth came down the aisle. She looked nice, I had to admit, but I secretly thought Hermione was prettier than her. She beat Elizabeth out in talent and kindness for sure.

"We gather here today to bare witness to the joining of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Elizabeth Gretel Tanner." Everyone around me clapped. Except, well, Hermione and Grand-ma-ma and me. Even Luna started to clap, but I gently nudged her hands down. "These two beautiful people are going to leave this church as one, devoted, happily-married couple. I'm sure I don't need to even ask this, but since it is tradition; does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_This is it!_ I thought. _Here goes nothing_.

"I object."Someone beat me to it! I looked to see who it was and I smiled. Things were going to get interesting.

**Head or Heart**

**Hermione Granger**

The wedding day was like a long, drawn-out, well-planned torture device. It took my heart and chopped it in a billion pieces and didn't neglect to spit on the shattered shards. For the most part, I busied myself by helping Stella and Luna get ready. I also dressed myself in my white dress.

My dress was the most beautiful thing I ever made. It was ironic that I was going to be wearing it on one of the worst days of my life. It was white, sheer, and layered… and it resembled modern, less-traditional wedding gowns. It was a party dress, but that day was no party.

By the time I got to the chapel, I was heartbroken and upset. I didn't let it show, though. I talked with Harry, but I hardly remember what we talked about. The whole time all I thought about was how much I was going to cry when I got home. I thought that one final kiss from Malfoy would be enough to make me move on… but it wasn't. He was like a drug… you couldn't take one last dose and never take any more again. I needed more.

Some point after Harry went to sit behind me, Stella and Luna went to go be flower girls. Harry was talking to Narcissa, so I didn't have anyone to talk to. I didn't care, though… I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, really.

When the organ began to play, I watched as Stella and Luna walked down the aisle in perfect harmony. They tossed their petals, making the crowd smiled and look delighted. I managed a smile for them. They walked off to the side and took the seats next to me. Then the music halted for a moment, but started up again. Elizabeth came down the aisle. I had to admit; she looked stunning. She was much prettier than I could ever hope to be.

"We gather here today to bare witness to the joining of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Elizabeth Gretel Tanner." Many people clapped, but I couldn't bring myself to. "These two beautiful people are going to leave this church as one, devoted, happily-married couple. I'm sure I don't need to even ask this, but since it is tradition; does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, I was standing and I said, "I object." It happened entirely out of compulsiveness; I didn't intend on doing that. I just assumed I'd be miserable for a while after the wedding. I certainly didn't plan on causing a scene. But looking around, I did just that. There was a collective gasp and everyone… _everyone_ was looking at me. Stella looked surprised. Harry looked sympathetic. Luna looked confused. Narcissa looked thrilled. Ron looked interested. Elizabeth looked outraged. Malfoy looked relieved.

"What is your reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony?" The priest asked. I didn't respond right away. If my head answered his question, I would probably mention how horrible Elizabeth treats Stella and Luna. If my heart answered, though, I would say what I thought about Draco.

_Head or heart… 'Moine, pick one._ _Head, heart, head, heart, head, _heart"Because I… because I love you, Draco. I _love_ you." The crowd gave another gasp and I remembered how many people were at this wedding. There were teachers from Hogwarts, classmates from school, people I never met, and people who I was close with.

No one said anything for a moment. Many people seemed really surprised. I wanted someone to save me from this embarrassment I was about to die from. "I object, too." Stella stood on her chair so she was almost as tall as me.

"And me!" Luna imitated her sister with enthusiasm.

"So do I." Narcissa Malfoy stood behind me.

"What the hell." I heard Harry mutter from behind me. "Me too." He said, standing.

The priest looked shocked. "Well!" He began. "Never in all my 50 years of performing weddings has anyone objected. I certainly never had five objections all at once! You," he said, pointing at Stella, "who are you? And why did you object?

Stella stayed standing on her chair as she said, "I'm Stella Malfoy. I'm the groom's daughter. A few months ago, I was in the bathroom when I realized I could hear Elizabeth talking from her room. The vents are connected, see, and if you stand on the counter the right way, you can hear every word." I was surprised she did this! Elizabeth lost her cool for a moment… she turned pale and looked uncomfortable. Draco raised his eyebrows at his daughter. "Anyway, I heard her say that she was going to steal all my Dad's money. She had a whole plot going with her friend Ginny.

"The second time I listened in on her conversation, I heard something I wish I didn't. She said she was going to kidnap my sister and me and demand a high ransom for us. Well, she did carry out her plan, as some of you might remember. But she erased our memories, right? Yeah, she did… but it wore off and I remembered everything." I was shocked. She knew she was going to get kidnapped but she didn't tell. _Wait_. I had a horrible thought. _She did tell! That nightmare thing… it wasn't really a nightmare._

"That's so untrue!" Elizabeth proclaimed. "The little brat's just sore because her Dad will be married to someone else!"

"No." I said, shaking me head. "She's telling the truth. The night before the kidnapping, she was hysterical crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she had a nightmare. In her bad dream, she and Luna were kidnapped by Elizabeth. Stella told me what was going to happen before it did. There was no nightmare."

Draco looked interested now. His daughter had some pretty interesting information, after all.

"She's lying, too!" Elizabeth whined. "_She's_ only jealous because she loves _my_ fiancé and knows she has _no_ chance with him!" The words stung. Was that true? _No_. I thought firmly. _Stella isn't lying_.

"Believe what you want, but…" Narcissa spoke up this time. "I believe my granddaughter completely."

"Who are you?" The priest asked, looking quite overwhelmed.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy, the groom's mother." She smiled. "Last night I left a necklace out on the table in the living room. I turned off the lights and was about to leave the room when I heard Elizabeth coming into the room. I didn't want to scare her by coming out of the dark, so I just hung back and stayed in the shadows. Well, I saw Miss Tanner pick up my necklace, pocket it, and leave the room without a second thought."

"She's a crazy old woman! Don't listen to _her_!" Elizabeth moaned.

"Why do you object?" The priest interrupted, looking at Luna.

"I'm Luna and I wanted to say that Elizabeth is mean! She tried to send us away from the house!"

Elizabeth had no comeback for that comment.

"And finally, you, Harry Potter, why do _you_ object to this?" The priest asked.

"I've known Hermione for a long time. Ever since she took this job she's been different. She seems much happier… more free. I've never seen her so happy when she's around Malfoy. Anyone can see how much she loves him and how much this wedding is breaking her heart."

I looked at the ground. I realized how great a friend Harry was to me. I mean—he objected to a wedding between two people he hardly knew and didn't really like.

"Mr. Malfoy," The priest said to Draco. "What would you like to say about all of this?"

Draco didn't say anything. He got off the altar and came over to where all of the "objectees" were sitting. He reached forward, grabbed my hands, and pulled me close to him. Then he enveloped me with his arms and kissed me. Everyone gasped but neither of us cared.

I never wanted that moment to end. But Elizabeth interrupted it when she stood behind me and cleared her throat loudly. "What," she hissed dangerously, "do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously nothing that involves _you_." Stella said sharply. "So why don't you _leave_?"

"How dare you!" Elizabeth yelled. "How dare you tell me to leave my own wedding!"

"If I may, miss," Elizabeth's servant Lysa spoke. "There doesn't appear to be a wedding today."

That made Elizabeth completely lose it. She went over to Lysa and slapped her across the face. "And _you_!" She screamed. "This is not your place! This isn't anyone's business! Draco!" She turned to him. "Tell these people that they're mistaken… we're getting married!"

He shook his head. "No we're not."

"But… but…" She whimpered. "Draco, I love you!"

"You never loved me." He said simply. "You _are_ only in this for the money."

"You believe them?" She asked, outraged. "You believe _them_ over me?"

"The 'them' you are referring to happens to be my mother and my daughter." He said defensively. "I don't think they would lie to me."

"But you don't _know_ that for sure!" She insisted.

"That doesn't matter, anyway." Draco said, putting his arm around me. "That's not why I'm calling off the wedding."

"Why, then?" Elizabeth cried. "Why are you running my wedding?"

"Because I realized this is a mistake." He stated simply. "I shouldn't marry you! I should marry Hermione."

Elizabeth looked like she was going to wring my neck. The crowd gasped yet _again_. My stomach no longer felt sick. I was _happy_. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days.

Draco gently pulled me up to the altar. "There's a misprint in your wedding programs." He said. "Where it says that the bride is 'Miss Elizabeth Gretel Tanner' it should really say 'Miss Hermione Jane Granger.'"

"Unless, of course," he whispered to me, "you don't want it to."

I shook my head. "No, I do."

Elizabeth began to cry loudly before she ran from the room. Her family and friends followed her. The remaining crowd stayed seated and watched the priest pronounce us husband and wife.

As we went together, hand in hand, to the reception party, I knew my life had changed forever. But it was a good change… a positive one. I had my happy ending that I was so sure I wouldn't get. I had a dream that this would happen… I dreamt that Draco would stop the wedding and I would marry him instead. But it was a dream, I told myself that morning. It wouldn't happen.

_But it did_.

_Author's Note: I'm so sad to see it end! I really loved writing this… and I loved the ending! I hope it was better than you expected. There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER! It's an epilogue that takes place months after the wedding. You'll get that one in a little while. But first: my thoughts on this story…_

_It was certainly a journey. Even though it took place over the course of a few months, I managed to stretch it to 74 pages in MS Word. That's not counting the epilogue (which I didn't write yet). _

_I can't believe how many reviews I got. Each and every one of them was important to me. They often gave me ideas, inspiration, or compliments. I rarely got anything bad (except one out of character and one long, weird flame). _

_For the finale, I wanted everyone to think Stella was the one who objected. With the "small voice" and "someone in front of me" descriptions, I thought they would make it seem like Stella. Did anyone think it was Hermione when they read this?_

_I think that's it._

_I have one last request for you all! I want to quote from a reader to go in my profile! If you could say something in your review about what made this a good story for you that would be much appreciated. For example, this would be in my profile: "Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace was (something good here followed by why).—Member's Name Here, A Story They Wrote. Of course, you would make it sound good and everything, and not follow my really bad example. But you get free advertising from it! If you wrote a story, that is. Thanks in advance!_

_Oh, and on the matter of a sequel: I don't know. I don't have a plot in mind. I'll say this, though: not any time soon. But it's not completely ruled out. _

_On the matter of other stories in the works: Yes! I've written a good chunk of my new, action-packed, angst-filled story! It's centered around Draco and Hermione as 7th-years, but other characters are really important. As I think I said last author's note, there's a few lines from it posted on my profile. _

_And of course: THANK YOU! Thanks to EVERYONE who read and reviewed! _


	34. Epilogue: Disney Movie

**Epilogue: Disney Movie**

**Stella Malfoy**

I always said I hated Disney movies. But I've found myself living in one.

I'm sure you're all _dying_ to know everything that has happened since the wedding. Well, I won't let you down.

The party after the wedding was incredible. Some old people that taught at Hogwarts were very shocked and thrilled that Hermione married my dad. I know it sounds harsh… but that one Dumbledore person was _ancient_! The party went by smoothly… all the people who supported Elizabeth had followed her when she left, so we didn't have to deal with any drama.

But now, sitting in our living room, things are more perfect that ever. The wedding was a year ago, and I'm almost _nine_ now! Luna is five, and I'm somewhat annoyed to mention that she has become quite the chatterbox.

"Can we name him Brian?" Luna asked.

"Sweetie, we don't know that it's even going to be a boy." Daddy explained.

"Okay," Luna said with a smile. "If it's a girl, it'll be Briann_a_."

Hermione laughed. "Whatever it is, I'm happy just to have it."

Hermione… well, we've taken to calling her mom, now. Well anyway, she's pregnant. Oh, man, you should've heard _that_ dinner conversation! It was quite entertaining trying to describe how babies are made to Luna. They settled on the age old excuse—the stork. Well _I_ know differently!

Luna's not the only one who has changed a lot. Daddy's become much more tolerant towards muggles. Well, he _should_, after all, he's _married_ to one! He said that he doesn't care that his new child will be a half-blood. "It doesn't matter what the other half is." I heard him say once.

Oh, right. Ron and Ginny. I've kind of forgotten about them. For the most part, too, everyone else has. Ron—get this—is engaged to my birth mother! Think about it; Daddy's loved one left him. Hermione's loved one left her. The two loved ones who cheated are now engaged to _each other_! It's wacky to think that Ron will be my step father. Whatever. I have no desire to speak to neither him nor my mother. I don't even refer to Fleur Delacour as my mother… Hermione is my mother.  
Ginny is in Saint Mungo's. She's so emotionally damaged from the whole Blasie thing. And obviously, she was really brainwashed by Elizabeth. But she came over a few times and she apologized to Hermione for everything. But I don't think she really believed it. They don't talk much… but an occasional letter will come from her. It's part of her treatment… to fix the past. Daddy and Hermione (I still call her that, too, sometimes) were talking about Ginny having to face Blasie for the first time in years. She had, like, an emotional breakdown or something.

But who cares? My life's perfect… so why waste my time worrying about other people's?

Let me think… are there any other loose ends? Not really. I never thought I'd ever end anything this way, but it's true in this case. Daddy might think it's clichéd, but it's the only ending that'll fit. _We all lived happily ever after_.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was short. The epilogue, not the story. I took a while to put this out, I know, but it's because part of me is really sad that this is officially over! All of your reviews really were touching… I'm having a hard time picking one that I feel best describes this story and putting it on my profile! I hope you all continue to read and write fan fiction. I know I will! I've begun work on my next fiction (which features no evil Weasleys—so far, anyway)… and I intend to post the first chapter within the next week! I hope you all decide to read it and I hope you all know how much I loved reading your reviews. If I had a bad day, the reviews I got _always_ cheered me up. I only hope that my story did the same for you. Here's a little prologue-type thing for my next story. I hope it makes you want to read it! Oh, and the title has been changed from "You Have to Trust Me" to "The Blaze." Here it is:**

"_Hogwarts is a safe haven, right? Wrong. It's under full attack, and sometimes you have to run in order to live. But you can't run from the past, and you certainly can't run too far without getting caught. Or so you think. Several students ran away and started their own secret society, called The Blaze. But in order for it to remain strong and secret, you have to have rules, limits, and regulations. And everyone must get along for it work. Can certain students stop being haunted by the past and look to the future? Is the future even worth waiting for? And above all, trust is more important than ever. Sometimes you have to trust people you'd really rather stay away from. But for the good of the cause, you'll have to pull through. But can they? That's the real question."_

**Oh, and the whole sequel controversy! I almost forgot to say that I welcome any and all ideas you may have for a sequel! I don't have any ideas (and I don't think I'll even end up writing one), but if you have one you want to share, a review will do the trick! Some reviews said a sequel wouldn't be necessary, and I agree. I've summed it all up and I don't have much more to say. With Elizabeth out of the picture… wait, there's an idea! Maybe she's _not_ out of the picture. Well anyway. I'd love to hear your ideas! **


End file.
